Strippah!
by The Other
Summary: Bambi (Blaine Anderson) strips at the local bar to make a living in New York. When one Kurt Hummel enters the scene, Bambi somehow finds himself out of the woods and in a very different situation, and definitely not sure what to make of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, finally got my ass into gear and moved this from 'A Collection of Klaine' to a new story, so if you're reading it and going 'This sounds familiar..." *sus face*, don't worry, I am the same person. But thank you for your concern.**_

_**To new readers finding this for the first time, well, Hi :) If you want, go find my other story - 'A Collection of Klaine' which is 300+ drabbles about Klaine. Wew! **_

_**This fic isn't perfect, but I'd like it to stay that way, because I like to see the progress I've made since this story was first uploaded somewhere in March 2012.**_

_**Also, I am so, so, so sorry to all of you subscribed to me that just got 14 emails about this fic... oops.**_

* * *

The spotlight was on, and he was on fire. He danced - he sung, and he abused the pole like it was his right to do so. In a way, it was. The crowd loved him - his managers loved him...everyone loved him, and he was a star, just like he'd always dreamed.

Although...this wasn't quite the way he dreamt it. It did involve a stage and a crowd, but usually in his dreams, his costumes were always a little more...covering, his lines less provocative.

But it paid well, and he could hide behind an alias, and if that was how Blaine Anderson was going to work up the ranks, he could live with that. Stripping wasn't how he imagined his life to turn out, but he would be there someday – on Broadway, happy and comfortable.

It was seven – he'd only been working for two and a half hours now, but he was due for a break. The hot lights made him sweat like a pig, but he passed it off as oil quite easily. A towel around his neck, a bottle of water in his hand, and a chair later, Blaine was content.

"How's the crowd, Bambi?" Cinnamon asked, flashing him a grin as she applied more gold lipstick.

"Small." he replied easily. "But it's only seven…and it's a Wednesday…give it time."

Cinnamon wasn't her real name, obviously, but the dancers got given a name dependent on the first letter of their first name. It was a ploy to keep their identities confidential. Hell, Blaine didn't even know what some of their real names were.

"Alright. Any oldies?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not yet."

She sauntered over to the little 'roster' board, squinting hard at it. "We're dancing together later." She grinned. "Leather party!"

He laughed, but his attention was elsewhere. "You need glasses?"

She paused, shrugging. "I can't afford an appointment, much less the actual glasses themselves. But I don't need to see to be able to dance."

"Cinnamon!" Avalon called from the stage door. "You're on in five. Get your fine ass over here. And you; Bambi, stop being lazy and stretch."

Blaine laughed, sliding off the chair and plunking himself on the floor. Avalon was the 'head dancer' – she had been there the longest and looked after all the others.

With his right leg stretched – his left curled up close to his body, he leant over and rested his head on his knee easily.

"Further Bambi." Avalon prodded, before she exited through the stage door.

Blaine could hear the crowd's roar from inside, and he grinned slightly, pushing himself down so his head rested on the floor. Strong hands slid onto his shoulders, pushing him forward, rather than down.

"_Stretch, _Bambi, don't just sit there." A young voice reprimanded him.

Blaine frowned. "Fix my leg." He ordered, and the blonde boy pulled at Blaine's right leg as Blaine sat up, letting his left leg stretch until he was sitting in a comfortable split.

The boy mirrored his exercise pose – their upper-bodies touching as they used each other to keep their postures straight, tilting their hips against each other for added stretch.

There weren't many boundaries when it came to strippers.

"So…have you got a hot date tonight?" he asked nonchalantly, stretching Blaine's arm slightly.

Blaine snorted. "Thumper, did you hit your head or something?"

Thumper shrugged. "Apparently you aren't joining us tonight…?"

Every Wednesday night, Blaine's closest friends went out for coffee - it was a way to pretend like they were normal people.

"Eh…I'm not feeling the best. I was thinking of getting an early night."

"I like the fact that early counts as 1am." Thumper laughed.

Blaine grinned at him. "Well, it's better than 5am."

"True." Thumper acknowledged as Blaine stretched out his arm. "When do you go back? Are we on together?"

"7.30, so probably." Blaine nodded, holding onto Thumper's biceps for support as he leaned back.

"Do you want to do the stripper routine?"

Blaine bit back his retort - they were _all_ stripper routines - knowing _exactly_ which one Thumper meant.

"We'll have to check with Avalon..."

^.^

Of course, Avalon said yes.

She always said yes.

It wasn't that Blaine _didn't_ want to do it – it's just…

It was a lot…harder.

The stage was dark – the silhouettes of the dancers were illuminated from the audience.

Blaine was literally a centimeter from Thumper's lips, their bodies separated by the thin pole.

It was provocative.

Far more provocative than any of their other routines.

Blaine was fully clad in uncomfortable jeans and a flannelette shirt – but not for long. The Velcro that held the seams together itched and scraped, but Blaine couldn't move.

The second the lights came up, Blaine detached his mind from the situation, and he let the music free him as Thumper ripped the clothes from his body. He pretended he was doing it because he loved it – not because of the money. He pretended he wasn't being stripped by an eighteen year old – five years his junior. He pretended this wasn't happening, simply because he wouldn't be embarrassed that way.

Finally, when the actual choreography ended and Blaine was free to dance as he pleased, he brought himself back to reality, to make his rounds and see if he could get a few free drinks out of it. He was only in boxers, but it didn't bother him.

"Hey gorgeous."

Blaine turned slowly, casting his hazel eyes into green ones as he shook his hips. "Hey yourself."

"What's a pretty little boy like you, doing in a place like this?" he was a hulk of a man, but Blaine regarded him calmly.

"I'm doing what I love." He smiled happily, trying to throw some innocence into the act as well.

"Can I interest you in doing…" he emphasized. "Something else?"

Blaine faltered, his eyes closing. "Sorry…not interested…"

The man regarded him with a frown. "Sorry?"

"I'm not that type of dancer." Blaine said softly. "Go talk to Thumper. Or Snaps..." Blaine pointed them out, and he watched the cogs tick over in the man's head.

"Right." The man pulled out a fiver, slotting it into the waistband of Blaine's boxers. "You're a good dancer, kid."

Blaine sighed heavily.

^.^

"I don't see why you don't do after-hours." Snaps leant back in his chair, sipping at his mocha.

Blaine ended up going out after all. He was feeling lousy, and these guys _always_ cheered him up.

"Come on Snaps, if you're that proud of your job, don't censor it." Cinnamon grinned.

"Fine. Bambi, why aren't you whoring around like the rest of us?"

Blaine had to suppress a grin. "It's not my thing."

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Kandy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Blaine laughed. "I just don't like having sex with strangers."

Cinnamon and Kandy raised an eyebrow at each other before glancing back at Blaine.

"Bambi, I'm sorry to break this to you, but you're a _stripper_. You practically get naked on stage for money."

Blaine laughed.

"Yes, I strip for money, but so do all of you. And I'm not the only one who doesn't participate in the after-hours." he argued, glancing at Thumper.

"Yeah, but you're _gay."_

Blaine was at a loss for words, blanching as he glanced around at them. "Huh?"

"No…I mean…" Thumper laughed. "I obviously didn't mean it like that – who do you think I am? What I meant was, when you have five, really hot, gay strippers at a straight bar," he motioned at the five of them sitting around the table. "You'd kind of hope _all_ of them actually sleep around. Rakes in more money like that."

Blaine felt a stab of pain at Thumper's words – but not for his own sake. For Thumper's. How could this eighteen year old – just barely off school – have such morals? Blaine couldn't exactly protest though – he'd done the exact same thing. He just couldn't remember being so crude about it.

"Avalon wants you to start. Just a heads-up." Cinnamon said softly. "She won't force you…but she's…very…persuasive."

Blaine blinked awkwardly, not daring to ask just how persuasive. Sadly, he would find out anyway.

"Oh my god, did you sleep with Avalon?" Thumper practically shouted to the entire café.

"Thumper…" Snaps groaned. "You're either really stupid, or you just wanted to hear _her_ say it. Yes, she slept with Avalon."

Blaine was laughing – almost in stitches as Cinnamon burned bright red and the rest of the café went silent.

"I think it's time for a walk." Kandy said sensibly, taking her coffee.

Blaine nodded eagerly, picking up his hot chocolate before following the rest of them outside.

They wandered idly, chatting amongst themselves, but Blaine couldn't concentrate.

Avalon wanted him to start? But... He didn't... He never wanted _that _to happen, and the managers and Avalon had been supportive so far... But what would he do if that changed?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice as the group started to say their good-byes, coming back to reality only when Cinnamon - Cassie, he was allowed to use her real name now - linked arms with him.

"You okay…?"

Blaine sighed, nuzzling into her side. "I don't know."

"What's on your mind, Bambi?"

He raised an eyebrow at the stage name, and she shrugged, a small smile on her face. They remained silent as they made their way back to their shared apartment.

"You don't want to be a whore, do you?" she asked softly, and he glanced at her, shaking his head gently.

"I…I don't…_do_ that stuff…and if I do…"

"If you do…you stop being Blaine from Ohio…you stop being the charming schoolboy with big dreams…and you start being Bambi, the stripper from New York."

Blaine nodded slightly. "I'll stop being Blaine altogether. I'll lose him…and I don't want to lose him."

Cassie smiled slightly. She was only a year younger than Blaine, but she felt years older.

"You're so innocent." She whispered, unlocking their apartment door. "I don't want to lose Blaine either, but sometimes growing up is the best thing for you."

Blaine gave a little sigh. "I had to grow up already."

Cassie gave a little chuckle, moving throughout their small apartment and turning on lights as she went. Blaine followed slowly, dropping his bag and sinking into the small couch.

"Bambi…" Cassie whispered. "It's three in the morning. It's time for bed."

"I don't want to go to bed."

"We've got to be there at four today. Make sure you sleep at least sometime before dawn, or you won't recover, okay?"

Blaine nodded mutely, and Cassie disappeared into her own bedroom.

Blaine gave a little sigh.

Sleeping with a stranger…every single night…no feelings, no commitments.

His eyes closed.

If Avalon asked him…it wasn't like he could say no. Not really. She was speaking for their managers – who Blaine had only met once – and if the managers wanted something, they usually got it.

And if Blaine got fired because he wasn't fulfilling a job requirement…Blaine wouldn't be able to do anything. He'd be on the streets – dancing at this club was the only reason he was still coping.

Blaine sighed and stood up, gently stretching his stiff limbs.

Sleep with someone for money, or sleep on the streets.

Blaine knew his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll do it." Blaine announced, before Avalon even opened her mouth.

Her eyes widened, a happy grin appearing on her face.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?"

Blaine shrugged. "I thought it over…and yeah. I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you so much Bambi. You're brilliant." She wrapped him in a firm hug, void of all emotion, before spinning and sauntering away.

Blaine gave a little sigh. He just practically sold his life away in two sentences. But he would be on Broadway. That's what he had to focus on. Broadway.

"So, you're a whore." Snaps grinned from behind him.

"Please don't call me that." Blaine sighed resignedly, pulling his shirt off.

"Sorry whore." Snaps laughed, shucking off his pants and pulling on the boxers.

Blaine sighed and let it go, pulling on his mini shorts and hooking the suspenders onto them.

"Kandy…" he tiptoed up to the girl who was trying to adjust her boobs in the mirror.

"Yeah Bambi?" she jiggled them slightly, jumping up and down to see if they'd hold.

"Could you hook my bow-tie please?"

"You serving up first?" she spun around, shaking her chest a bit as she hooked Blaine's bow-tie up at the back.

He nodded. "Serving 'till eight, stretching until eight-thirty, dancing 'till eleven, then serving for the rest of the night."

She grinned, before turning around. "You're on whore shift?"

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"They give you less dancing so you can pick someone up. Any time after eleven, you can go home with someone."

Blaine froze, as he realized he had _no _idea what the hell he was doing.

"Can you pull these straps? I think my boobs are shrinking."

Blaine complied, still a little shell-shocked.

"You okay Bambi?"

"What am I doing?" he asked, shaking his head and collapsing on a nearby chair.

"Hmm?" she was jiggling again.

"I don't…how do I do this…tonight. What do I say?"

Cinnamon snorted from somewhere behind them. "Bambi, you don't have to be nervous. If you're lucky, someone will approach _you_."

"Look, the simplest way to explain it, is straddle some foxy young man until he invites you to go home with you." Kandy offered. "Don't be too cheap, don't ever go to their actual house – motels are a must. Split the motel cost – you'll be able to get dressed before going home with him, so carry some money, but not too much, because I've been robbed before."

Blaine was trying to take it all in, nodding and absorbing the instructions.

"How much do I…charge?"

"Depends on what you do." Snaps said, butting in. "The whole package – sex, blowjobs, handjobs etcetera is at least three hundred – five-hundred if you agree to cuddling…or go to round two. Blowjobs and Rimming on their own – a hundred and fifty, hand jobs – you can get away with fifty. If it's good, up the price. If it sucks, lower it."

Blaine was wide-eyed, but nodded.

The three of them laughed at him, before giving him a solid pat on the back.

"Whatever you feel comfortable charging." Cinnamon summed it up.

"I don't feel comfortable charging _anything_…" he mumbled mostly to himself, and the others had the decency to ignore him.

"My children!" Avalon appeared in the doorway. "You have ten minutes to get your asses out there. Servers, I want you out there in five. Good luck tonight, make us proud."

Blaine sighed and pulled on his white socks – they came halfway up his calves – and his black shoes before grabbing his notebook and pen and following Kandy into the main lounge of the club.

It was mainly empty – only the bar-staff were there, and some of the dancers were being hoisted into their cages.

Ten minutes, and the first fifty patrons would be let in, from where they lined up on the streets of New York.

Ten minutes, and Blaine would be on display for any man looking for a lay.

He took a deep breath, his eyes on the clock.

Eight minutes.

"Relax Bambi!" Kandy called from where she was perched on a table.

Blaine leant on his toes. He fidgeted nervously.

Five minutes.

The other dancers filed onto the stage. Blaine spotted Thumper and Snaps in the dim light, grinding against each other as the music started, blaring through Blaine's mind.

Three minutes.

"Dance Bambi!" Cinnamon called from the stage, and he forced himself to loosen up.

He had to be calm.

One minute.

Finally, the lights dimmed and men and woman filled the room. Blaine swallowed hard, dancing over to tables that had already been filled, asking them what they'd like.

An hour and a half in, Blaine noticed a man sitting by himself at a table.

"Evening." Blaine said softly, quirking his eyebrows as he shook his hips in front of the man.

"Evening." His eyes raked Blaine's body and he hummed appreciatively.

"Interested on anything on the menu?" Blaine asked, tapping his notebook as he danced around the table.

"That depends…are you on the menu?" he drawled, and Blaine danced a little closer.

"That depends." Blaine grinned. "How long are you willing to wait for me?"

The man glanced at his watch. "When do you get off?" A cold pit of panic dropped in Blaine's stomach. He was really doing this.

"Eleven." Blaine answered, and the man sighed.

"Sorry kiddo, not tonight." Blaine nodded slightly, and a wave of relief washed over him. "I'll get a tequila and tonic though."

Blaine nodded and took his money, collecting a few more drink orders before heading to the bar. He returned a few minutes later, giving out the drinks and flashing a charming grin at the man from earlier, subtly grinding against him.

"Bambi!" Cinnamon called from across the club. "Get stretching!"

Blaine glanced at the time – it was later than he thought – and hurried backstage.

"Whore!" Snaps greeted him warmly. "Snatched anyone up yet?"

"Almost." Blaine said softly.

"Almost?" Snaps questioned, stretching lazily and raising an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine shrugged, pulling his leg up onto the barre and touching the floor, grasping his ankle and pulling his body flush against his leg.

"He wasn't willing to wait." Blaine shrugged, trying to sound offhand.

"Hey, don't force it." Cinnamon said gently. "Just wait, someone will come to _you_." she told him, trying to be comforting.

Blaine shrugged again, swapping legs and repeating the stretch.

"Bambi!" Avalon hurried through the door. "Why aren't you in costume? Hurry up! You've five minutes."

Blaine grinned, turning to his costume rack, and pulling his suspenders off his shoulders, letting them hang loose. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair, loosening the gel and grabbing his top hat. Luckily, his costume tonight was easy.

He hurried out the door, passing Thumper. Snaps stared at Blaine as he left, a hard frown on his face.

"Stop staring." Thumper hissed, and Snaps met his gaze. "He's a whore now, and he doesn't love you anyway. Get over this... _infatuation_ you have with him."

"Like you can talk." Snaps spat. "You and Cinnamon?"

"Like I said, don't fall in love with a whore." He muttered with a sigh. "We don't have emotions anymore, Snaps…we let other people rent our bodies for a night, and we let them believe that we actually care. You can't tell me you've fallen in love with every person you've slept with?"

Snaps sighed and Thumper nodded triumphantly.

"Bambi's not like that though." Snaps said softly, mimicking Blaine's exercise.

"After tonight he will be." Thumper muttered. "This was the life you chose…don't pretend it's anything different."

"He should at least be a little grateful." Snaps hissed.

"Why? Because you stood behind him and taught him how to shake his ass, while he just blushed and couldn't hold your gaze? You took advantage of him."

"I didn't touch him. Besides, how would you know?"

"Kandy told me." Thumper growled. "She was there – she watched him fall apart under your gaze."

"Fuck off Thumper. You're a whore, not a psychologist."

"Weren't you the one who brought prostitution into the conversation anyway?" Thumper pressed.

"Avalon was going to suggest it anyway."

"And yet you're pissed at him for making a choice you made for him anyway?" Thumper looked a little confused – something didn't come out right – but he kept his eyes locked with Snaps.

With a frustrated growl, Snaps walked away from him.

^.^

Blaine started by grinding behind one of the dancers – one he didn't know too well. They were onstage, grinding and bumping hips, until Blaine deemed it appropriate to move.

He launched himself at a pole, and it became his best friend for a while, before he got bored and decided to move on.

The music was quieter now – his cue to move around the room while the next wave of dancers came on. So he descended the stairs and glided around the room, shaking his hips and grinding up against random tables.

Finally, he spotted his next victims.

It was a group of four men, sitting around a table. They seemed friendly – drinking, laughing – but Blaine was entranced by the pure beauty of one of them.

He was gay – that was far too obvious – and he had gorgeous eyes. They sparkled blue, green…glass? Blaine couldn't tell – but they were gleaming and Blaine immediately was drawn to this man in particular. His chestnut brown hair was perfectly coiffed, and he wore a stylish dark red button-up shirt with tight black skinny jeans.

With a surge of confidence, Blaine swaggered up to them, planting himself on the table and shamelessly draping his legs over this man's legs.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." He said, his eyes sparkling as he looked Blaine up and down.

There were surprised snickers from the other three, and the man glanced over at them with a small smile.

"Anything I can do for you guys tonight?" Blaine asked, leaning back suggestively.

One of the other three raised his eyebrows, before pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"You can, actually."

Blaine smirked, raising an eyebrow.

He pressed a fifty into Blaine's hand. "You can give my friend here a lap dance."

Blaine grinned as the man he had his legs over raised his eyebrows. That was easy - he knew how to do that. He tucked the fifty into the waistband of his shorts, nodding.

"Your wish is my command…" he said softly, sliding off the table to straddle his lap.

The other three men left and Blaine smirked, gently grinding against the other man.

"So what's your name, gorgeous?" Blaine whispered huskily into his ear.

"Kurt."

"Kurt…" Blaine let it roll off his tongue, rolling the 'r' slightly. He sat up a bit, before grinding back down and making Kurt moan.

"Yours?"

"You can call me Bambi." Blaine smirked, his hands resting gently on Kurt's shoulders, using him for leverage as he pressed against the other mans' body. At Kurt's look, Blaine explained. "It's a stage name."

Kurt nodded slightly, his hands gently resting on Blaine's waist.

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered all of a sudden, and Blaine frowned as he applied more pressure to Kurt's lap. "How'd you end up in a place like this?"

Blaine was stunned. "Pardon?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. Are you…are you free tonight?"

Blaine faltered before replying.

"From 11." Blaine told him, a fake smile on his lips as he rolled his hips to the music. At Kurt's questioning look he explained. "I finish at 11. I have to dance again before then... Are you willing to wait?"

Kurt smiled slowly, nodding as he pushed Blaine back, forcing him off of his lap.

"Yeah."

Blaine nodded awkwardly. "Do you…do you want the fifty back? I didn't exactly get to…"

"No…keep it." He grinned, and Blaine nodded slightly. "I'll be here at eleven."

Blaine just nodded again, his nerves getting the better of him. Kurt just smiled at him, and he gave him a wavered little grin before turning around and heading back to the stage. He took to the pole again – at least he could lock his gaze with it.

The whole time, he could feel Kurt's eyes on him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten to eleven, and Blaine was nervously pacing in the dressing room. He wore a simple black, button down with his dark blue skinny jeans – the fifty in his pocket with a bottle of lube and a few condoms.

He was freaking out.

But Broadway.

"Bambi? What are you doing in here…dressed! You should be dancing!" Avalon was hurrying through the room, her eyes widening when she saw Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened. "I…uh…I have a date?"

"I hope by date, you mean a man you're going to fuck for money." She said plainly, picking up a few vests from the costume rack.

Blaine nodded, blushing a little, and Avalon gave him a kind smile. She cupped his cheek gently, staring into his eyes. She was taller than him (who wasn't) and she was quite intimidating, but her green eyes shined warmly at him.

"Eager to fuck, are you? Well, I'll let you off this once – since it's your first time – but tomorrow night you get off at eleven. Not before." She laughed.

Blaine nodded hurriedly, apologizing. She just smiled, and hurried back out to the dance floor, carrying the vests and a couple of handcuffs.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Snaps said gently from the corner, where he was sucking down a bottle of water.

Blaine jumped, despite knowing that he had been standing there. He was really on edge tonight.

Blaine frowned, whipping around to face him. "What?"

"If you don't want to be a whore, then quit."

"I have to." Blaine shook his head. "I earn…hundreds a night…I need it. I'd be on the streets otherwise…and I can't deal with that."

"You'd rather sell your body?"

"I have to start somewhere." Blaine gave a resigned sigh, and Snaps shook his head angrily.

"You shouldn't. I don't know why you are!"

"You're one to talk!" Blaine snapped. "I've made my choice, and you of all people should at least support me. Please…_please_ don't make me feel any worse about this than I already do."

"I'm twenty-five years old, and I _want_ to be here. So don't go on about 'me of all people', because you're just bullshitting yourself. I love this. I love the attention, I love fucking someone new every night. But you're not like that Bambi, and you don't have to be. I don't understand."

"You have even less of a reason to criticize me then. You have no idea what I want, and you have no dreams, Snaps. If you want to work here, then good for you, but you're not working towards something. I have a future somewhere else. But I've_ got _to make-do with this."

"Bambi…"

"I don't need it Snaps. I've got a date."

Blaine stormed out, mumbling to himself as he slipped into the dining area, finding the table that Kurt had been at.

He wasn't there, and neither were his friends, and he frowned. Maybe Kurt had changed his mind. Maybe Blaine wouldn't have to do this tonight.

A hand was suddenly on Blaine's hip and an arm snaked around his waist, making Blaine jump slightly.

"You made it…" Kurt's gorgeous voice whispered hotly into his ear. "Are you ready?"

Suddenly it was like someone opened the floodgates, and all Blaine's nerves spilled into his stomach. All he could do was nod, letting Kurt grind behind him for a bit. They didn't have to have sex – he could grind all night. Blaine didn't care.

But Kurt turned Blaine around. "Coming Bambi?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly, and Kurt took his hand, dragging him outside into the fresh air. Blaine didn't know what he was doing. Not really. He was grateful when Kurt didn't hesitate in hailing a cab, before throwing out the address to a motel Blaine knew was only a few blocks away.

They were silent, and it was getting awkward. Blaine was fidgeting, and he couldn't seem to make up his mind. Finally he did, and sidled towards Kurt, resting his hand on his thigh and stroking it gently, flashing what he hoped was a smoldering look at Kurt.

Kurt smirked at him, but didn't make a move to do anything. Thankfully, the taxi pulled up at the motel, and Blaine's hand slipped off Kurt's thigh as they got out.

"Do you want me to pay fo…" Blaine fished for the fifty, but was cut off as Kurt ignored him and paid.

"No. It's on _me _tonight."

Blaine blanched at the obvious innuendo, trying his hardest not to blush as he followed Kurt to the reception. They booked in, ignoring the awkward look from the staff, and Kurt paid for that as well.

So this was it. This was the start of Blaine's new life as a stripper-whore.

At least his first experience was going to be good. Kurt seemed nice, at least – and he _had_ offered to pay for the hotel _and_ the cab ride. And it wasn't like he was bad-looking or anything. And obviously experienced. Blaine shut his eyes. These weren't the thoughts he wanted to be having.

They headed up the foundation stairs and Kurt unlocked the door, his hand still clutching Blaine's.

They stepped in, and Blaine glanced around. It was fairly small – nothing special – with a door leading off to a bathroom, a tiny bench with a microwave on it, and a large double bed in the center. Perfect for a whore. Like he was.

He turned to Kurt, who was putting his bag down. Blaine fidgeted slightly. How did he start? Should he make the first move or-

"Take off your shirt."

Kurt seemed to know that Blaine was new to this, and Blaine was eternally grateful. He awkwardly undid the buttons, letting them fall open as Kurt watched him. An amused smirk graced his gorgeous face, and Blaine closed his eyes shamefully, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders.

Kurt surged forward, his hands suddenly everywhere, raking up and down Blaine's bare chest. Blaine managed a smirk, trying to pull it off sexily, but really he was just nervous. His hands were practically shaking.

He needed something to do.

Kurt was fixated on his chest, his lips millimetres away, so Blaine took that as an invitation and leant forward, pressing his forehead against Kurt's and seeking his lips.

But Kurt paused.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, and Blaine frowned.

"Kissing you?"

Kurt let out a short little laugh and pulled back completely.

"You can put your shirt back on."

Blaine's eyes widened. "No…no! I'm sorry. I didn't…look, this is my first time…doing this kind of thing. I thought…come on. Please. I won't try and kiss you again."

Kurt's eyes closed, his smile growing.

"Hey, relax. I just…I want to talk to you…and I'm sure you'd rather talk with your shirt on."

Blaine was still panicking. "I…"

"Bambi, please."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded, picking up his shirt and doing up a couple of the buttons, before drumming his fingers nervously. His face felt like it was on fire – and it probably was. Dear god, he was going to die.

"I had a feeling this was your...first run." Kurt said softly.

He was facing the door, his head tilted slightly as he tried to word his thoughts properly.

"It was that obvious…?" Blaine flushed.

"Whore's don't kiss, Bambi." Kurt said softly. "Kissing means feelings. Whore's don't have feelings."

He had only said the word twice, and yet it stung like a fresh bitch slap to the face. Blaine collapsed on the bed, staring at his hands, still blushing like mad and regretting ever coming to New York in the first place.

"So…are you going to teach me…?" Blaine shook his head. What an awkward thing to say.

Kurt laughed. Apparently he thought so too.

"No. I'm not going to teach you. You shouldn't need to know."

"What?"

"I wasn't lying…back at the club. You're…beautiful. You shouldn't be…selling yourself."

Blaine frowned. "Look…I get enough of this from my subconscious. I'd rather not get it from a stranger. Can we just get on with this?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Bambi, I don't want to have sex with you."

Blaine faltered. "Then why are we sitting in a motel?"

Kurt shook his head, another smile gracing his features.

"I'm here to offer you a choice."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. Maybe he was crazy. He was pretty sure he picked up Kurt from the strip club, right?

"I'm a talent scout." Blaine's jaw dropped. "And…I've written a musical. It's been funded and picked up, and I need actors. I'm a part of this theatre group…we're trying to find kids who wouldn't really have a chance at…a lot. You're a fantastic dancer…and we need dancers. If you…if you accept, I'll take you back to the theatre and introduce you to the rest of the cast and the choreographer."

Blaine's mouth was still on the floor. He couldn't.

"The second I saw you on stage…I knew you were different from the rest. You have raw talent – you're young and you still have life and passion behind your eyes. Even if you hate what you're doing, you still have the decency to look like you're enjoying yourself."

Kurt was rambling now.

"You're better than the other dancers, and that's why I picked you. If you say yes, you'll be given an apartment – you'll be sharing it with me and some of the other cast members. You'll be paid just for being a part of rehearsals – which will cover the rent and basic living expenses for six months, while we're still putting it together. Depending on popularity, the show will run for another six months…and hopefully, you'll be picked up by some casting agency. If not…well, I always need extras for my productions…"

Kurt paused, going through a mental checklist, before nodding to himself.

Blaine still hadn't said anything. He was stunned, dumbfounded, speechless, amazed, scared – all these things at once.

Surely not though. This couldn't – _shouldn't_ – be happening to him. He was a stripper. A whore-y stripper. Not…not musical/play/Broadway worthy. He was _working_ _towards_ that…it shouldn't have just fallen into his lap.

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. What if this was Snaps, or Thumper, playing a trick on him. How stupid would he look?

Kurt seemed to understand his hesitance. "Bambi…look…I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry for misleading you when we came here…but I needed to get you away from…who you were while you were there."

Blaine frowned.

"Look." Kurt pulled out his wallet, producing a card from one of the sections. "This is my card – it has all the information, including my number. If you have any questions, you can call me."

Blaine took the card, scanning it quickly. His last name was Hummel. Good to know.

Kurt smiled at his dumb expression. "It was nice meeting you Bambi. If you accept, you're going to need to quit your job tomorrow and meet me at the same table tomorrow night. If not…I'll understand. It's a big step."

Blaine nodded wordlessly, and Kurt pulled a big wad of cash from his wallet. "Six hundred, right?"

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"For sex? You charge about six hundred?"

"I don't…I…you don't have to…I mean…I didn't, and you…"

"Bambi, close your mouth and take the money. Make up some story about our wild night together, and brag about something. You deserve it."

Blaine just nodded, taking the cash and blinking stupidly. Kurt smiled at him, gently ruffling his hair and standing up.

"See you tomorrow night, maybe?"

Blaine nodded again and Kurt smirked, heading to the door.

"Thanks Bambi…for the _great _night." He laughed before opening the door and disappearing, shutting it behind him.

Blaine just nodded at the door.

He was still…

He was still something.

He just couldn't figure out what it was.

Broadway. Musicals. Plays.

It was everything.

Everything he dreamed about – everything he wanted.

And now it was there, waiting for him to take.

But…

How could he leave his friends?

Avalon…Cinnamon…Snaps…Thumper…Kandy. They were all such a big part of his life – he was essentially throwing away five years of his life.

If he did this, he would have to tell Avalon.

Talking to her was scary enough in itself – telling her that he was _quitting…_

But Broadway.

He shucked off his shirt again, shaking his head and letting the smile that had been lingering to turn into a full blown grin. He laughed, jumping onto the bed and wrapping himself up in the blankets.

Life was finally taking a step forward.

He laughed again, letting his eyes shut.

Broadway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning strippers!"

Blaine practically danced into the dressing room, and there were four amused facing staring back at him. He'd Googled everything on the card Kurt gave him last night, and everything came up kosher. He was beside himself.

"Well fucked." Thumper laughed appreciatively.

"I take it last night went well?" Cinnamon grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Best night ever." Blaine laughed happily.

Kandy's eyes widened. "Holy shit you're happy. How much did he give you? He was smokin'!"

"Six hundred and fifty, including the lapdance." Blaine said proudly, his heart hammering in his chest.

Snaps let out a low whistle. "Nice first night, whore." It wasn't friendly anymore.

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to force the smile to stay. "I have to go see Avalon. I'll be back."

"You better tell us _all_ the juicy details when you get back Bambi!" Thumper called.

Blaine breathed in deeply and shook his head as he headed to Avalon's office. That was scary as hell. What was he supposed to say to them? 'Yeah, I totally had a good fuck…'

Ugh.

But he couldn't worry about that. He had to tackle Avalon first.

He knocked on the door a couple of times, and a few seconds later, Avalon opened it and appeared – gorgeous as ever.

"Hey Bambi!" she cried happily, inviting him in. "Did you have a good night?"

He nodded awkwardly.

"Well, how much did you get then?"

"I-uh…six hundred and fifty."

Her eyes lit up. "Well done! That's brilliant. Especially on your first run."

He grinned bashfully, and she raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything you need Bambi?"

"Um." Blaine closed his eyes. "I…I have…something to ask."

She sat down, kicking her stiletto-clad feet up on the desk. "Shoot."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Have you always wanted to be a stripper?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Was it your lifelong dream? Is it, your dream?"

Her eyes softened. "I wanted to be a writer." She said softly. "But writing doesn't bring in money, Bambi."

"I want to be an actor." Blaine said softly, and Avalon nodded sympathetically.

"Dreams are easy to achieve Blaine…and here you're getting experience with people and your dancing has improved considerably. I think you'd be an amazing actor…you just have to put yourself out there."

Blaine faltered. "What if I said that I did? And what if I made it?"

Avalon needed a moment, but it registered and her eyes widened. She took her feet off the table and sat up straight.

"Wait…seriously?"

Blaine grinned a little, pulling out the card and passing it over. Avalon's eyes widened even more, and Blaine was afraid they'd pop out of her head.

"Are you…don't fuck with me Bambi."

Blaine just grinned, shaking his head. "Kurt Hummel…he wants me to go with him tonight."

Avalon's smile dropped. "So you're quitting?"

Blaine swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for the late notice…and if you really need me, I can probably get across town in time for the show tomorrow night but-"

"Blaine…you really want to be an actor, don't you?" she dropped his stage name – because of course, she knew his real one.

Blaine nodded seriously.

"Alright…I'll figure something out for tonight…but if it's that important to you, then by all means you can leave." She stood up and moved around the table to engulf him in a genuine hug – a rare act for her. "I wish you all the luck Blaine…you've got the spark and you're following the trail…and I'm proud of you. You're doing what I could never do."

Blaine held her tightly. "Thank you so much. I just…"

"No." she pulled away. "Do not get sappy on me. Go cry to Cinnamon about how lovely this little family is."

Blaine laughed, biting his lip and turning for the door.

"Blaine." He turned back. "If you ever get lost…our doors are always open for you, alright?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Avalon…for everything you've done."

"Hey." She grinned. "You're no longer staff. It's Anna."

Blaine grinned even wider and nodded. "Thanks Anna."

He left the room with a grin.

He was free.

He was free and he was going to Broadway in less than four hours.

He was practically skipping as he entered the dressing room – the four of them were still waiting.

"So…?"

Blaine just smiled smugly, shrugging nonchalantly as he headed to his locker.

"Come on Bambi! Spill!" Kandy called.

"Nothing to tell. It was good. That's all, and he paid well."

"Was he huge?"

Blaine faltered, his eyes on the floor, before a smirk floated across his lips. "Yeah. He was."

Four pairs of eyes widened.

"But that's not important." Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "I just went and saw Avalon, and now I have an announcement."

"You're pregnant!" Cinnamon guessed, laughing at her own joke.

"Funny, but no. We used a condom." He laughed. "Anyway…tonight's my last night."

There was a stunned silence.

"Wait…what?"

Blaine swallowed hard. "I talked to Avalon, and I quit."

"Fuck…you fell in love with him, didn't you?" Thumper asked, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"What?"

"That man, the one who paid you. He paid you to run away with him."

Blaine frowned. "No, that's not it at all…"

Snaps frowned. "What could it possibly be then?"

"I'm going to be an actor." He said softly, and another stunned silence took over.

"Bambi, you can't just go out on a whim. Who says you'll get the part if you audition?"

Blaine shook his head. "Trust me…I've got the part."

"So you're just leaving us then?" Snaps hissed, shaking his head.

Blaine frowned. "What do you care?"

Snaps just rolled his eyes, and _everyone _could see the obvious tension between them. It just so happened that Blaine was the only one who didn't know about Snap's affections for him.

"But yes." Blaine sighed. "I'm leaving. But I'll definitely be back to visit. You guys have been so great to me...and everything that's happened over the past five or so years...but I'm moving on now."

"Good fucking luck." Snaps muttered, before exiting the dressing room.

Blaine looked crestfallen, and Cinnamon shuffled up to him, obviously hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Blaine sighed. "To be honest...I only found out last night." she still looked hurt. "Come on Cassie." he whispered, and she looked at him sharply for the use of her real name. Thankfully, nobody was listening. "You _knew_ what I wanted. From the second we met, I told you I wanted to be an actor."

"Yeah, but that was five years ago." she whined. "I thought we'd grow old together here."

He smiled. "I'll come visit all the time."

"You'll get busy."

"Then you can come see my shows and hang with me backstage. Okay?"

She nodded sadly. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"You better get us front row seats for your first show Bambi!" Kandy called and Blaine laughed, nodding.

"Of course I will."

Thumper approached Blaine from behind, tapping him on the back. Cinnamon excused herself, and Blaine turned to the younger boy.

"_I'm_ proud of you, even if Snaps isn't."

Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Thumper."

"My name isn't going to make sense anymore." he joked with a wink. "I'm going to need someone to take up the name 'Flower'."

Blaine just grinned. "Take care of yourself, and apologize to Snaps for me..."

"Mm. He's pretty angry."

"I don't know why." Blaine muttered. "He just told me not to sleep around and then went off at me when I didn't listen to him."

"He _did_ teach you. Maybe he thought he had some kind of influence over you?" Thumper mused.

Blaine sighed. "Regardless, it isn't his place."

"Maybe..." Thumper said softly.

Blaine turned to his locker, dumping all his stuff into the backpack that was already in there. He didn't have much and he was done quickly, ripping the tape with his name written on it off the locker.

"There. Officially gone." he said proudly.

"Bambi...are you still living with me?" Cinnamon asked from in front of the mirror, where she was attaching a hair piece. "Because otherwise I'm going to have to start looking for a new roomie."

"I'll bunk with you." Thumper winked, but both Blaine and Cinnamon ignored him.

"I'm...not sure. I'll let you know tonight."

Cinnamon nodded, looking a little apprehensive.

"Three hours to chill. Want to go for a coffee?" Kandy asked, and the three of them nodded.

^.^

Blaine waited nervously at the bar. Now that he had actually made up his mind to do this, he couldn't stop the nerves.

"Stop fretting." Kandy hissed as she slid past him, openly flirting with the bartender as he filled her drink orders. "It'll be fine, and even if it's not, you can always come back."

Blaine nodded at her absently, sipping at his drink as he turned to survey the crowd, looking out for Kurt.

Thumper caught his attention, up on the stage, dancing around the pole with one of the new girls. He grinned at Blaine before concentrating on his routine, and Blaine smiled, watching for a few minutes before his gaze flicked away and he went back to nervously watching the door.

"Blaine?" Anna asked softly from behind the bar. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her, setting his glass down to hide how much his hands were shaking. "You okay?"

He nodded weirdly, chewing on his lower lip.

"Relax." She soothed. "We're your safety net."

Blaine managed a nod, before turning to sneak a glance at the table.

And there sat Kurt, looking as perfect as ever. He wore something a little classier tonight – a vest over a white shirt and _damn_ he looked amazing. His black skinny jeans rode his hips perfectly, but Blaine shook his head. He couldn't fall in love with Kurt.

Kurt was the man that was saving him. Don't fall in love with your boss.

"Is that him?" Anna asked, following Blaine's line of sight when he perked up.

Blaine nodded wordlessly, picking up his bag.

"He's hot."

Blaine shot her a dirty look. "I'm not looking to sleep with him."

She smirked, then nodded at him to go ahead.

"Thanks Anna…goodbye…" he muttered lamely with a little wave.

He hauled his bag over his shoulders and hesitantly walked to Kurt, standing before him and waiting.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh good. I hoped you'd be here."

Blaine grinned. "It was a little too hard to refuse."

Kurt stood up, stretching slightly and eyeing Blaine's bag. "Is that all you've got…?"

"Nah…my other crap is at my apartment."

Kurt paused in thought, before nodding a little. "We can go and pick your stuff up on the way."

"So…that means I'm not coming back?"

Kurt chuckled. "Nope. Tonight you'll be sleeping in your new bed, in your new apartment."

Blaine nodded, sending a quick text to Cassie to let her know what was happening.

"Are you ready then?" Kurt asked softly, giving Blaine a small smile.

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was speechless the first time he stepped into his new apartment.

"Whoa…" he muttered, because really, it wasn't so much an apartment, but a fucking big house.

"So, we open to a gloriously furnished living room." Kurt grinned, lugging Blaine's second suitcase into the warm living space. "Upstairs are four bedrooms – yours is the first on the right, next to the bathroom. There's already and bed and a dresser, but feel free to decorate as you please." He explained, gesturing to the stairs.

Blaine nodded wordlessly, following Kurt to the kitchen.

"The fridge is free-for-all unless you put your name on it. Derek is lactose intolerant, so if you see anything lactose free, assume it's his and don't touch it." He laughed. "It tastes like crap anyway."

Blaine just nodded.

Kurt mentally ticked off the list in his head, before nodding to himself.

"Alright, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that's everything." He noticed Blaine's stunned expression and smirked, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can unpack in the morning. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Blaine finally managed, his eyes flicking around the living room.

"Well…" Kurt used his fingers to count them off. "You'll meet Derek and Ian, who also live here, and you have until nine to unpack. Then we'll go get some coffee then we'll head to the warehouse for auditions."

"Auditions?" Blaine blanched.

"Don't worry…if you dance like you did on the first night we met, you've got the part…and besides…I get the last say. But there's also other parts – there are singing roles."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

"I take it that means you sing?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Yeah…I sing."

Kurt nodded, helping Blaine upstairs. He showed him to his room.

"Alright, I'm going to bed as well. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you need to talk or anything…I know it's pretty daunting and I've pretty much picked you up and taken you away from your comfort zone…but I really hope this works out for you." He smiled kindly. "My room is at the end of the hall on the left."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks Kurt…for everything…"

Kurt just smiled. "No worries…night Bambi."

"Kurt?"

He reappeared in the doorway. "Hmm?"

"It's Blaine."

^.^

It took Blaine a while to fall asleep that night – tossing and turning on the unfamiliar bed.

Kurt knocked on his door at six the next morning.

"Blaine? Time to get up." He said bluntly, and Blaine groaned, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head. He could hear Kurt repeating himself to other people and groaned again.

"Blaine? Are you up yet?" Kurt called loudly, reappearing in his doorway. "We have to be there at nine instead of ten, and there's no coffee, which means we have to leave at eight."

Blaine didn't reply and Kurt huffed, grinning evilly as he stepped into the room, yanking the covers off the bed.

"The _fuck?_" Blaine asked loudly, appearing from under his pillow and looking around sleepily.

"Up!" Kurt repeated.

Blaine replaced the pillow over his eyes, and Kurt frowned. "Are you going to shower or are you just going to reek of night-club and sweat while you meet the people you'll be working with for the next year and a half. Minimum."

Blaine grumbled, his muffled protests coming from below the pillow.

"Your choice. But at seven thirty I'm actually going to come and rape you."

Blaine sat up, eyes wide, and Kurt grinned triumphantly. "It's a figure of speech." He tossed over his shoulder as he left the room.

Blaine was still shocked, his eyes wide and his breath uneven. It was just such a random thing to come from Kurt's mouth. He glanced back at his pillow, which beckoned at him, and politely ignored its requests, stumbling out of his room. The door to the shower was closed and he could hear the shower running, so he made his way to the kitchen instead, where a forlorn man was looking through the cupboards.

"Ah. You must be Blaine." He said. "There's no coffee."

Blaine's head fell. "Ugh. I say we ditch the shower, forget Kurt and go rob the nearest caffeine omitting place."

The man took a moment, before he grinned and stepped forward. "My name's Derek. I can tell you're going to fit in well here."

Blaine grinned widely.

"What's this about forgetting me?" Kurt rounded the corner, beaming at the two men.

"His idea!" Derek held his hands up in surrender.

"Ian's out of the shower. You can commandeer it as you see fit." Kurt notified Blaine, who nodded and scampered to his room.

What would he wear though? It was casual, but he'd be dancing…

Then again, he could dance in anything. And he wanted to look good. He pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans from his suitcase and a tightly-hugging shirt, grinning and heading to the shower.

Today was going to be a good day.

He could tell.

^.^

Thirty minutes later, Blaine was happily nursing a scalding coffee. Kurt, Ian and Derek watched him amusedly.

"You have a problem?" Blaine asked, almost nuzzling the cup.

The three of them chuckled, and Ian shook his head.

"You're obviously not a morning person."

"Obviously." Kurt grinned.

"I like my sleep.' He grinned. "There's nothing wrong with that."

The three of them exchanged knowing looks. "Good luck with that." Derek commented.

"Every day is going to start at six…we'll end at ten, at the earliest."

Blaine paled. "Okay…"

"Daunted yet?" Ian laughed.

"Not yet." Blaine grinned.

"Just wait." Derek shook his head, and Kurt glanced at the time.

"Mm…we have to start moving." Kurt said softly.

Blaine whimpered, glancing between Kurt and his coffee with wide eyes.

"Relax." Kurt laughed. "You can take your coffee with you."

^.^

Blaine was still wide eyed when they walked out of the meeting with the other directors and important people.

"That was... wow." he murmured, and Kurt laughed.

"Daunting? Overwhelming? Scary?"

"Life-changing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, I'm a stripper. My life expectations don't exceed past getting up and dancing for money. They…they're talking about real money…about getting up and dancing for myself as _well_ as them. It's about me...it was never about me. It was about my clients."

Kurt grinned a little. "I'm glad to be providing this opportunity for you."

Blaine nodded slightly. "So…what now?"

"Well, auditions." Kurt pulled his notebook from his satchel, glancing over a few pages before reaching his schedule.

Blaine nodded nervously. "We have the dancing first, and then you can audition for singing and acting after lunch. Supporting roles are after-hours – at about seven…"

"Relax." Derek said from Blaine's left. "From what Kurt's told us, you'll do fine."

Blaine nodded slightly, following behind the other three in a slight daze. So much had changed since yesterday, it was all so... overwhelming?

"It's only two blocks down, where we're going." Kurt instructed, and they followed him obediently. Talk was still a little stilted between them - they didn't know enough about each other to be able to talk easily.

Before too long, they were walking into the warehouse, where Kurt hurried off to greet some people who were already standing there awkwardly.

"Okay guys, this is the rest of the cast." he told them, waving them over until they all stood in a group. There was about thirty of them total, and Kurt smiled as he greeted them all, backing out of the group.

"So, we have about fifteen places open, so not all of you will get a place." he told them as they settled down, listening attentively. Blaine glanced around hesitantly, suddenly regretting dropping his entire life for this - because what happened if he didn't get a place?

"We'll be doing the dancing audition first. I _was_ just going to let you audition whatever, but I figure it might be fairer if I taught you something and then we performed that. It'll also give me a hint as to how well you work in groups, how fast you learn and all that extra stuff." Kurt instructed.

People were nodding along, girls stripping down to tights, and everyone was fidgeting slightly, eager to get stretching and start the audition.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, grinning a little at him. Blaine was nervous – he didn't really get nervous about dancing, but this was different. This was Kurt. This was his chance.

But it wasn't like he wouldn't a part. Kurt had already assured him that this was just a formality – that he would get at least a minor role regardless of anything that happened. It was just the possibility of getting something _more_ that scared him.

"Alright." Kurt clapped his hands loudly, and everyone came to his attention. "So I'm going to go through the movements in counts of eight – I need you in a bit of a square, six people across…we'll go through the counts and each time we move on, the line will move so everyone gets a chance at the front. My casting members will walk around and start judging from the moment I start teaching."

There were various degrees of assent as they got into their square. Blaine managed to score himself a place somewhere near the middle.

Kurt grinned, turning so his back was towards them. He faced the mirror, taking a breath, before calling out the steps and demonstrating them.

^.^

Three hours later, the dance auditions were done. Blaine was happily exhausted, his limbs in a quiet agony that he got after pushing himself. It was glorious.

Kurt and the other casting directors looked extremely pleased, and stood around talking. It wasn't lunch yet, and Blaine felt a bit awkward about approaching them, so he got himself a drink and milled around, nodding at some of the other dancers.

"Alright!" Kurt called, turning back to face them. "Time for the acting auditions. If you danced, you should probably try out, because no matter what happens, you will end up having some small part. Come forward and get a script – you have two hours – go get lunch, talk to some of us, and practice your lines…you don't have to memorize them, just be able to read them without constantly having your head now…"

He grinned at them, shuffling the paper in his hands as they formed a line. Blaine laughed at himself, wondering _how_ exactly he got himself into this position. It didn't make sense – it was a surreal experience and he tried his hardest not to think for too long. It seems that if he did, it would just crumble under his feet and he'd be back at the strip club.

Soon enough, he'd received his script – basically a sheet of paper with a series of monologues in it. With a brief backstory above each monologue, he seemed to have to interpret the character himself.

Kurt grinned when he handed Blaine the script, pulling him aside.

As soon as the others had gone, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"You did well." He commented, a small grin on his face.

This was a different side to Kurt – something Blaine hadn't experienced yet. He was happy and relaxed – doing something he loved. He smiled more, and was ten times less professional, which seemed weird.

But the smile that illuminated his face was something Blaine never wanted to get tired of seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

The acting auditions were easy.

Blaine remembered everything from high school – pitch and tone and tension, blocking, gestures and expressions – and he poured every emotion he could conjure and tried his hardest to be larger than life – this was stage, after all.

When he was done, he locked eyes with Kurt, who looked a little dumbstruck, clapping with the rest of them. He gave a triumphant smile before sitting back down, stretching out slightly.

He dozed lightly for the rest of the acting auditions – it was about three in the afternoon and he was drained already.

Singing auditions passed fairly quickly – they were each given songs to sing from the musical itself, and Blaine felt confident about how he did.

"Alright." Kurt looked tired as he clapped to get their attention. "Now, thank you all so much for coming and auditioning…you're all very talented. Final cast lists will be emailed out in about a week – make sure you hand your audition form in today..." Kurt closed his eyes, thinking. "I think that's everything…good luck, and goodbye!"

Blaine glanced around awkwardly – it was only five. Was he supposed to stick around?

"Blaine…" Kurt called.

The man was currently on the ground, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling quite contentedly. Blaine sauntered over to him, a grin on his face, before plopping down next to him.

"Am I allowed to know how I went?"

Kurt grinned. "You were…you were quite amazing, actually."

Blaine blushed. "There was a lot of talent in the room today."

"Yeah…" Kurt whispered. "It's going to be tough." He sat up, stretching lightly. "You can go home, if you want?"

"Are you coming?"

Kurt laughed. "I've still got supporting auditions to do."

"Oh…" Blaine said softly. "Well, do you want me to stick around?"

"Nah, go home. We'll be home around ten…" Kurt said softly.

"Well…what's happening tomorrow?"

Kurt scooted backwards to his diary, flicking it open. "I've got a meeting with the Set and Prop Designers, but you pretty much have this week free, until the cast list comes out."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, before shooting Kurt a grin. "Alright. See you when you get home. Are you guys going to eat?"

"Most likely." Kurt grinned, and Blaine nodded before hauling himself up and waving to his roommates, before heading out the door.

Derek and Ian suddenly planted themselves next to Kurt, grinning at him.

Derek groaned. "We've got a stupid job. I vote never to be casting directors again."

Kurt laughed. "We should've chosen somewhere less New Yorkish to do this."

"You got that right." Ian moaned, lying flat on his back.

"Just on first instinct, tell me your opinions." Kurt said softly, glancing at the two of them.

Kurt had been over the play with them countless times – every character, every personality, every rational thought that led to the outcome of the play. They knew it almost as well as he did, and he trusted them completely with his judgments.

"I have a question, first…" Ian turned to Kurt, his eyebrow quirking. "How long have you known Blaine? Because I could've _sworn_ you wrote James using him as a guide."

Derek nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly. I actually thought you _must've_ known about Blaine beforehand…but then again, we were with you that night at the club."

Kurt grinned excitedly. "I thought the _exact_ same thing. I just…he's perfect! It's almost like he was _born _for the role!"

His gushing made Derek and Ian raise their eyebrows, and Kurt collected himself with an offhand laugh.

"What about Stacey?"

Derek tapped his chin. "Either Amanda or Alana. They were both really…."

"Sultry, without being overly slutty?" Ian offered, and Derek nodded.

"Exactly. I had them in mind too…" Kurt said softly.

There was a knock on the door as the first supporting actors started flooding in, and Kurt stood up, plastering a grin on his face and starting up again.

^.^

By the time Kurt, Derek and Ian got home, it was almost eleven at night. The apartment was dark, the only light coming from the kitchen.

"Bed guys." Kurt told them softly, yawning. "We have to be up early again tomorrow, to re-watch all the auditions and start trying to decide who gets what, then the meeting with the Set people and-"

"Okay!" Ian cut him off, laughing slightly. "We have a lot to do, so go to bed?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Kurt grinned sheepishly, heading to the stairs. "Night guys."

"Night Kurt…" came the sleepy replies.

Kurt yawned as he headed up the stairs, pausing in Blaine's bedroom. The door was wide open, and he raised an eyebrow, spotting the lump of person under the covers.

He really did resemble James – the character that played alongside Kurt's character – remarkable well. Kurt had thought it when he first saw Blaine, but now…

It was uncanny.

Kurt gave a little grin to himself and shut Blaine's door before, continuing to his own room, trying to ignore the whispers of Ian and Derek behind him.

They had a _loonngg_ day tomorrow.

^.^

"I don't _care_." Kurt hissed into the phone. "I gave you a budget, and I expect you to stick to it! Why is this so hard for you? You _promised_ me that it was possible!"

His voice was gradually getting louder, waking his roommates.

Blaine stumbled into the room, rubbing blearily at his eyes, and Kurt turned his back on him to finish his conversation.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. You have the budget, stick to it. If you go over, it's _your_ fault, not mine! Yes... fine...whatever. Goodbye." He hung up with a sigh, dropping his phone on the counter and turning to bang his head against the wall.

"Why. Do. Prop and Costume. People. _Always_. Fail. At. Sticking to. The. Budget? Ugh!"

Blaine cringed, his sleepy brain refusing to process anything past trying not to annoy Kurt, and needing coffee – which was next to Kurt.

"Umm..."

"What?" Kurt snapped, whirling around.

Blaine cringed again. "Coffee...?"

"Oh, sorry Blaine." Kurt mumbled. "Help yourself."

Blaine yawned tiredly as Derek and Ian stumbled in, blearily rubbing their eyes.

"Everything okay? We heard yelling and thumping…." Derek asked.

"Mm…" Kurt grumbled. "Unless Prop and Costume get their shit together, we might have to raise the budget."

Ian rolled his eyes. "They'll deal. They always do…"

"I don't understand…" Blaine said from the table, where he was now nursing a coffee and inching three others towards Kurt, Derek and Ian.

Kurt heaved a giant sigh and planted himself opposite to Blaine, with Derek and Ian on either side.

"Before we even think about hiring people, we always have a plan in our heads. A couple of months ago, we sat down and sketched out the stage and each costume, then we had a look on Ebay and a couple of stores online to get pricing. Even if some clothes can't be found, the material can be used to make the costumes, and usually they're altered anyway. Our Costume and Prop budget is based on these findings – we usually give about five hundred dollars extra just in case, but the people we hired can't seem to understand what we wanted, despite all the research we sent them…"

"Our budget isn't as strict as we would like it to be, though. Our funds mostly come from donations and fund-raising, plus everything we've saved. Kurt's father is also in congress – and he sponsors us the rest of the money we need. So we _can_ make allowances, but we really don't want to do that until Prop and Costume show us what they've got…." Derek continued.

"Honestly, if we had the time, we'd probably do it ourselves…but directing a musical isn't easy." Ian finished, and Blaine nodded in understanding.

"I can imagine…"

Kurt stretched before standing and collecting his coffee. "We're going to go re-watch the auditions. You're welcome to join us, or you can go explore the city…"

"Yeah…I think I'll go for a walk…" Blaine said softly, but he didn't move. "You know, when I wake up."

Derek laughed. "You've got our phone numbers, right? If you get lost, send one of us a text and we'll come find you."

Blaine grinned. "Thanks."

With that, they disappeared into a dark room – Blaine had only been in there once, but it had the projector and other electronics.

Blaine remained at the table, going back for another coffee.

It was still a little too early.

^.^

"Alright…I think we need to do call-backs…" Kurt muttered tiredly.

It had been four hours since they started, and so far they had three alternatives for two of the four main roles.

"Now…obviously we don't need anyone for Tomas – are you sure you won't need an understudy?" Derek asked, crossing off the character.

"Nah, I can do it even if I'm sick." Kurt laughed.

"And what about James' character. Are you sure about Blaine?"

Kurt grinned. "Positive. He's perfect."

"And understudy?"

Kurt bit his lip, pouring over the names. "This guy. Sebastian."

Derek nodded and scribbled something down.

"Alana, Amanda and Tianne for Stacey, right?" Ian asked.

Kurt nodded, crossing off a few names.

"Clara, Angelica and Grace for Brianna?"

"Perfect. Call-backs will eliminate the weak link, and we'll have our performer and understudy."

Derek and Ian nodded, and they were just about ready to go back to bed.

"Alright, so…Prop and Costume time…"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Are they bringing everything they've gathered?"

"Yeah. We're meeting at the warehouse." Ian said, putting all the files back into their folders and gathering them up before standing. "Are we getting lunch?"

Kurt nodded, pulling out his phone.

_Is everything okay? Not lost? We're heading out now, and we're locking the apartment. Have you got your key? We'll be home before dinner – does Chinese sound good to you?_

Kurt stretched and picked up his portfolio, heading to the living room. Within minutes, Blaine responded.

_(11:34) **Blaine** Yeah, I'm fine, and yes, I have my key, and yes, Chinese sounds awesome. Thanks!_

"Alright, Blaine's fine. You guys ready?"

Derek and Ian nodded, exchanging a small grin.

^.^

"I hate them." Derek announced once the three designers had left. "Honestly, I hate them. Why did we hire them?"

"Because we always hire them?" Kurt muttered, burying his head in his hands.

"They weren't that bad this time. They have over three quarters of the materials and they've only used up half the budget." Ian soothed. "I thought they were a lot worse, judging by your phone call."

"Honestly, I'm surprised too. They sounded like they hadn't done anything and were out of money anyway." Kurt chuckled.

"Is that everything then?" Derek moaned. "Because I'm ready to sleep for the rest of the week..."

Kurt laughed, shuffling his files and standing up. "Yeah. That's it. You can go home and sleep."

Ian laughed. "Oh Kurt, you're hilarious...but seriously, what's on for the rest of the week?"

Kurt grinned and pulled out his diary, scanning through it quickly.

"Well, pretty much just call-backs." Kurt told them, flipping pages. "And that fancy dinner with my father tomorrow night…"

Ian and Derek stiffened, their eyes widening.

"Yeah...so we're going to be out that night..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Convenient. How come?"

"We're...um..."

Kurt laughed. "Guys, it's been like, six years. I know you hate it. You guys going to the pub again?"

"Sure are. Would you like us to take Blaine?" Derek asked.

Ian brightened. "Oooh, can we not? I mean, I love Blaine and all, but like, I would love to watch him deal with you."

Kurt frowned. "I'm not _that_ bad..."


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt _was_ that bad.

Derek and Ian headed out early, lying to Blaine about where, and why they were going. That's when Kurt starting taking over the entire apartment.

The first hour was spent in his room – putting together different outfits –and _frequently_ interrupting Blaine to ask his opinion on one thing or another.

Blaine didn't really care – he was too amused by how much fuss Kurt was putting into his appearance for this one dinner.

Then, Kurt disappeared into the bathroom for an obscenely long time, emerging wrapped only in a towel as he mumbled to himself about outfits and scarves, moisturiser, and calling to Blaine that he'd clean the bathroom up later.

Blaine was almost too scared to go and look, choosing instead to remain safely on the couch as Kurt appeared out of him room in one outfit, looking in the mirror, shaking his head, and disappearing to change again.

Finally, he'd decided on something, and then changed into his everyday clothes to start cleaning the house.

"Okay, now I'm confused…"

Kurt was halfway through wiping the bench when Blaine spoke. "Yes?"

"I thought you were going out…but now you're cleaning the house. What's happening?"

Kurt snorted. "I didn't tell you?" he asked, spraying more cleaner onto the spotless bench.

Blaine shook his head and leant against the wall.

"My dad, step-mother, brother and his wife are all coming over for dinner."

"Whoa…parental problems?" Blaine asked gently, and Kurt laughed.

"If only. Dad's a senator, and if it was just him, that'd be okay, but my step-mom Carole absolutely _loves_ it when I do stuff like this…I like to make her proud."

Blaine laughed. "Alright…do you want me to go, like Derek and Ian?"

Kurt grinned. "You can stay if you want. I don't mind…and company is always good…"

Blaine nodded. "Alright. Want help cleaning?"

"No." Kurt said firmly. "You need to go find something to wear. Try to avoid purple, okay?"

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"Nothing. Suspenders are nice." He tried to pull it off as an off-hand comment, but it really didn't work.

Blaine just laughed at him. "How about I continue cleaning, and you go pick me out an outfit?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "That's what I like about you Blaine – we've barely known each other a week, and you already trust my judgement…it took _weeks_ before Derek and Ian would let me help…" he laughed as he headed into Blaine's room, and Blaine just shook his head, taking a cloth.

^.^

"I look really gay." Blaine said bluntly, standing in front of the mirror.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You are gay, aren't you? Or was that just an act at the strip club?"

Blaine laughed. "No, I'm definitely gay, but I didn't realise how much an outfit could _really_ show that off…"

"Right…do you want to change?"

"No, no…this is fine…I was just surprised."

Kurt just laughed, adjusting one of Blaine's suspenders.

"So should I avoid the whole…strip club thing?"

Kurt laughed. "No, no…not at all. My father is the one who suggested the talent scouting. He funds it all."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, my dad is kind of awesome." Kurt grinned proudly. "He'll probably like you…"

"…probably?"

^.^

If Burt Hummel was about twenty years younger, Blaine's first thought would have to be; biker.

But right now, all this thoughts were; _good impression, good impression, good impression!_

Kurt gave him a warm smile, and Burt returned it. Blaine took this as a good sign. He seemed friendly. The woman behind him was…exuberant, and very lively as she greeted Kurt. Blaine stayed in the kitchen, peering around the corner.

He didn't usually get so nervous.

A lanky giant of a man entered the house next, and from the stiff handshake, Blaine could only assume it was Kurt's brother. The little woman on his arm, Blaine actually recognised. Rachel Berry - she had just finished her run on Broadway.

"Do you guys want dinner first, or would you rather sit and talk?"

"Kurt, you're hosting. Make a decision." Carole reprimanded him with a friendly wink.

"Right, well I think you should meet Blaine, so let's go into the lounge."

"Where are Derek and Ian tonight?" Rachel asked, bright eyes gleaming up at Kurt.

"They…couldn't make it…"

"More like they escaped…" Finn muttered, pulling at his own tie in disgust.

Kurt ushered them all into the lounge room, ignoring Finn and heading into the kitchen.

"They will interrogate you."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Okay, look…I've had some bad dating history, and they will most likely interrogate you to see if we're a good match. I'm going to try not to let you and Rachel get alone, and you should be fine. They'll talk to you about the play as well – I'll help you with that. Most likely they'll get you to sing…" Kurt thought for a moment. "I think that's all I need to prepare you for…"

"Gee…thanks…" Blaine muttered, a little anxious now.

Kurt grinned, and put on what Blaine could only call his 'host face', before pulling Blaine into the lounge.

"Family," he got their attention. "This is Blaine Anderson – the dancer I scouted."

Blaine blushed as all eyes fell on him. He should be at least a little used to all the attention, but _this_ was different. This was Kurt's family – the people that were basically paying him to work with Kurt – paying him to have a better future.

It was scary as hell.

"Uh…thank you. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Blaine flashed them a charming grin, and Rachel beamed.

"Kurt, he's perfect!"

Blaine's eyes widened, and he figured that this was the start of his interrogation.

Carole was beaming, but Finn and Burt remained passive.

Blaine waited for them to say something – anything – but they broke eye contact and ended up asking Kurt a few questions about the musical.

Blaine took a seat, and immediately Rachel was next to him.

"So, Blaine…what do you-"

"Rachel. Can you come help me in the kitchen?" Kurt barked, and she pouted before giving Blaine a quick pat on the head.

Blaine swallowed hard. It was just him, Burt, Carole and Finn.

How pleasant.

"Blaine, tell us a little about yourself." Carole finally broke the uneasy silence.

"Uh, well…I grew up in Westerville…"

"Seriously?" Finn's mouth dropped open.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"Where'd you go to school?" he asked.

"Dalton Academy…why?"

Finn frowned. "I swear we competed against them…were you apart of a show choir…?"

"The Dalton Academy Warblers?" Blaine grinned fondly, and Finn almost stood up with surprise.

"Yeah! Dude, we competed against you in high school! The New Directions from McKinley?"

Blaine took a moment, before he started nodding with a grin. "Yeah, I remember. What a coincidence."

Kurt and Rachel came back from the kitchen, glancing between them. "What's a coincidence?"

"Blaine was in one of the show choirs we competed against. The Warblers?"

Kurt snorted in disbelief. "You mean the ones we were going to sneak into?"

Finn nodded enthusiastically. Rachel's eyes had lit up. "You were a Warbler? Oh my god. Could you imagine if we _had _sent you in as a spy? You could've totally met up! It would've been like fate!"

Blaine laughed. "Well, as far as fate goes, I'm glad everything turned out the way it did. I wouldn't be here, otherwise."

Kurt grinned, shaking his head, secretly pleased that Blaine was getting on with his family so well. He couldn't help but think of the possibilities – if they _had_ met at Dalton – but he couldn't dwell for too long.

"Alright, dinner is ready, if you'll follow me into the dining room." Kurt grinned, returning to his 'host' persona.

^.^

Talk over dinner turned to Kurt's play.

"So, you're playing one of the main roles?" Carole asked.

Blaine grinned. "I haven't been told yet, but Kurt seems to like me."

"Yeah he does." Rachel giggled, and Kurt shot her a dirty look.

Burt turned to Kurt, regarding him seriously. "I know you haven't really looked over the cast list properly."

Rachel snorted, interjecting once again. "Sure he hasn't. He's probably got the email saved as a draft."

Burt ignored her. "Just as a bit of a guideline, so I know where the money is going – give me a rough idea of where Blaine is going to fit in your play."

Kurt beamed a little, glancing at Blaine. "He'll be playing James."

Blaine was confused. He hadn't seen the script, nor a summary of the play…

A named character was at least a little good, right?

Rachel's eyes had lit up, and Burt grinned.

"Oh my god, congratulations Blaine!" Carole gushed, and even Finn was grinning.

"Wait, wait…who's James?"


	8. Chapter 8

It took a little over two hours for Blaine to fully understand the play.

Kurt had retrieved the script from his room, and the six of them poured over sections – talking through characters, storylines and what Kurt had in mind.

It was a little overwhelming.

James was a street-smart bartender who, throughout the play, acted as the underdog. He gives Tomas – the main character and Kurt's role – subtle advice – even subtle to the audience, that drives Tomas to his ultimate goals.

It was quite brilliant – the play itself – but the fact that it came from Kurt's brain…

It was mind-blowing.

"This is….wow…" Blaine said softly – four hours after Kurt's family had left.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, an amused grin on his face as he poked his head into the room. "Still reading? I thought you had gone to bed?"

"I…I've read it three times now and I _still_ can't get over how brilliant this is." Blaine gushed appreciatively.

Kurt modestly looked away, a proud grin on his lips. "I'm glad you like it. And you like your role?"

Blaine beamed. "Yeah, definitely. Good character."

"You're alright with…kissing me, right? I mean…" Kurt blushed a little, laughing and trying to wave it off. "There's the whole scene with his sexuality and the-"

"Kurt, we've kissed before." Blaine shrugged, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"I know but…" Kurt shrugged as well. "It's different now."

"Well, just so you know…I am _very_ okay with kissing you onstage." He grinned cheekily, wondering where this sudden burst of confidence came from, and handed Kurt his script. Kurt looked wide-eyed, and Blaine quickly backtracked. "I'm…going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

He hurried upstairs, shaking his head.

How could he?

_I've had some bad dating history…_

Kurt had said that this afternoon – that _very_ afternoon – and Blaine still had the nerve to make a move.

Blaine was confused.

Did he even _like_ Kurt?

His irrational, subconscious side of his brain seemed to think so.

Sure, he was great. Handsome, funny, smart, intelligent…

_BAD DATING HISTORY._

But what did that even mean? Abuse? Messy break-up? Death?

They weren't close enough friends for Blaine to ask…maybe he could ask Derek and Ian?

But it still didn't solve Blaine's problem with actually knowing if he liked Kurt.

One thing was for sure.

Kurt didn't exactly respond well to his advance.

^.^

Kurt stared up after Blaine minutes after he left.

It was ridiculous, the way he froze up like that. He should've said something. Anything.

But no. He froze. Like always.

It had been a couple of years now – he should be over it.

_Should_ be.

Finally he moved – sitting down at the couch. He couldn't blame Blaine for trying – he was probably just being nice.

Not making a move or anything.

But what if he _was_ making a move.

Kurt couldn't deal with that. He just couldn't.

Not now. Not yet.

It was too soon.

He gave a giant sigh and stood up, returning the play to its cabinet.

It wasn't too soon. It really wasn't.

^.^

When Blaine woke up at eight the next morning, he surprised he hadn't been woken up earlier. There was no noise from downstairs, and he frowned as he pulled his laptop over, turning it on and yawning sleepily.

His eyes widened when he opened his email – there was an unread message from Kurt titled 'Cast List'. Rachel had probably been right – he'd had it saved as a draft for a while now. He opened it, and it showed the multitudes of characters – each with two names next to them.

Blaine's eyes were wide as he read through all of the names – trying to remember who was which.

At the bottom of the list was a schedule for the next month – who had to be at each rehearsal, what time they started, and a note telling them that Kurt would have the rest of the rehearsal schedule out as soon as possible.

Blaine had a meet and greet with the cast tomorrow – involving a read-through of the script and what Kurt was expecting.

He was nervous as hell. Now that he knew his role, things were becoming serious. He played a lead in a professional show. A _Broadway_ show.

Holy hell.

There was a sharp knock at his door and he practically jumped in surprise.

"Come in?"

Kurt opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey –you get the schedule?"

Blaine nodded, grinning.

"You're happy." Kurt commented, shuffling further into the room.

Blaine shrugged. "This is becoming very real to me. It's...daunting."

"But good, yeah?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Very good."

"Alright…enjoy it, because the next couple of months are going to be hell…"

Blaine laughed. "Gee, thanks."

Kurt shook his head. "Did you want to do anything today?"

Blaine paused. Yes, he would _love_ to do _everything _with Kurt. He took a deep breath in. He was a professional. That's not the way it worked.

"I've got nothing planned…" he paused. "Why, did you have anything in mind?"

Kurt shrugged. "Ian and Derek are doing some last minute preparations for tomorrow…they're installing speakers for the warehouse so we can play some of the music we put together on Sibelius…"

"On what?" Blaine cocked his head.

"Sibelius…?"

Blaine gave him a blank look.

"It's a music making software. Derek is like, the only person in the world who understands it fluently. I write it on the blank manuscript, and he puts it on to this fantastic program so we can hear what it'll sound like if we had an orchestra."

Blaine grinned. "That actually sounds really cool."

Kurt nodded. "We get the orchestra a couple of months later, so we have to deal with what we've got so we can teach the dancers."

"Tomas and James are dancers, aren't they?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah. They are."

"I'm sorry if I…" Blaine grinned. "Show you up onstage."

Kurt snorted. "Just because you strip, doesn't mean you can tango…"

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was fun to flirt with – he was openly flirting and he was very aware of it, but he didn't mind – especially when he got to see that smile on Kurt's face.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months passed in a blur of colours, rehearsals, costume fittings, friends, cast mates and songs that swam around Blaine's head in endless loops. Everything was just _draining_ and despite the fact that Blaine was fluent in singing, acting and dancing – it didn't make anything easier.

They'd been rehearsing for three months, and they were still only on the first act.

It was so intricate that they hadn't even _touched _the second act. Kurt wanted everything in each scene perfect, before they moved on. It was tough and annoying, but it was certainly working.

Nothing had happened in terms of Blaine's affections for Kurt – Blaine was still trying to make up his mind, but found it was hard to figure out what he wanted when he was far too busy and stressed. Rehearsals were so much tougher than working at the strip-club. Every night he went home with sore limbs.

On their meet and greet day with the cast, Kurt had said something that stuck in Blaine's mind every night.

"_The next year and a half is going to be tough. You're going to put your all into this production – that is why you're here. If you don't, I am going to fire you. You've all got understudies. You can all be replaced. If you think I'm a bitch, just wait until rehearsals start, because if you don't go home exhausted and wishing you could die, then you're not trying hard enough."_

Blaine chuckled just thinking about it – the bitch-face he put on while he was talking – one hip flung out to the side, his hand resting on it. These days he was calmer, and he got along with every single member of the cast.

The casting itself was amazing – each person was perfectly suited to their role, and what they had done of the first act was perfect. Kurt gained their attention of the end of one of the rehearsals.

"Okay guys, I'm sure you know that the Labour Day weekend is coming up."

There were nods, and murmurs of assent - the cast too tired to do much more than that.

"So, because you've been working so hard, and because we're so happy with what you've done, we decided that you can have from the Friday to the Monday off from rehearsals."

There were sad groans, and Kurt grinned triumphantly. Being sad that they couldn't rehearse was a good thing. At least he wouldn't get any dropouts.

"Alright, so you kids have a good holiday – don't just…not rehearse – just go through the motions if you can. Make sure you continue to stretch regardless of if you're doing anything, and I'll see you same time on Monday!"

There was a chorus of goodbyes, and Blaine approached Derek, Ian and Kurt.

"So, now that you've got time off," Kurt grinned at him. "What are you planning on doing?"

Blaine thought for a moment, before grinning. "I might go back to the strip club and have a bit of a chat to them all. I…I miss them."

Kurt nodded, grinning. "Alright. We will be spending most of the time off working on the choreography for Act Two, but we'll be taking Labour Day off."

"And…what will you be up to?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"Not much, actually. I think I'll watch a movie or something. Relax for once."

Derek and Ian snorted. "Sure."

Blaine just grinned. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Kurt grinned back.

Derek and Ian gave each other miffed looks, eyebrows raised as they glanced between the boys.

^.^

"So…Blaine."

Kurt glanced up from where he was spinning, trying to figure out the turn for the end of a song. "What about him?"

"You like him?"

Kurt snorted, a little _too_ quickly. "No."

Derek laughed. "Sure…"

Kurt sighed. "I'm serious. I don't."

Ian glanced at Kurt with a serious expression. "Let's clear one thing up…just because you might like him, doesn't mean you have to date him."

Kurt closed his eyes with a sigh. "Yes, okay. I do like him…a lot. He's charming, and funny, and he's the James to my Tomas. But…"

Derek nodded with a sigh. "We know."

Ian glanced over at Derek with raised eyebrows, and Derek nodded.

"We think…" Ian started softly. "That you should let him know that you're not looking for a relationship, before he gets too comfortable with flirting with you."

"He's not-"

"He is." Derek smiled softly.

"I think you owe it to him, because he really likes you." Ian continued. "And if you like him as much as you think you do, then you can't let him put his dating life on hold for someone who isn't going to reciprocate."

Kurt nodded a little. As much as he loved who Blaine was, and as much as he loved flirting with him, he understood their points, and they were absolutely right.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll tell him…during our movie night."


	10. Chapter 10

Thumper had gotten better, Blaine had decided.

Better at _everything. _His dancing, his hips, his sultry glances.

Except for, you know, when he caught Blaine's eye.

He almost fell off the stage, his mouth falling open in shock, before he recovered and tried to get back into the rhythm of the music. Blaine's grin was as wide as his face as Thumper tried to finish his routine, his gaze occasionally shooting dirty looks at Blaine.

Finally, the music died and Thumper immediately shimmied over to Blaine, straddling his hips without another word.

"Bambi! What are you _doing_ back here?" Thumper exclaimed, practically giving him a lap dance.

Blaine laughed, supporting Thumper with two firm hands on his hips while he danced.

"I came back to visit you guys."

Thumper pouted. "You're not back for good?"

"Sorry Thumper…" Blaine grinned slightly. "Sadly, I'm doing far too well to come back."

"Traitor." Thumper teased good-naturedly. "Are you going to come backstage?"

"If you get off my lap?"

Thumper looked down to where he was grinding against Blaine, before shrugging. "You love it."

He hopped down, taking Blaine's hand and practically skipping to the stairs, leading Blaine to the backstage area.

"Strippers!" he called. "Look who I found!"

"BAMBI!" the cheer echoed in the small room, and Avalon shushed everyone.

"Guys, we are _backstage_. Everyone in the club probably heard that!" she scolded, and the room fell quiet again.

Cinnamon and Kandy ran to him, giggling happily. "Bambi!" they whispered.

Blaine grinned, scooping them into giant hugs.

"Bambi! Guess what?" Cinnamon grinned.

"What?"

"I got my glasses!" she giggled excitedly, and Blaine clapped quietly for her.

"I'm proud of you." He hugged her again, before addressing the others. "So, before you ask me how I've been, how about we have coffee at midnight?"

"Like old times?" Thumper asked excitedly, and Blaine nodded, giving a look around.

"Where's Snaps?"

They all went quiet, and Thumper sighed. "He…he hasn't talked to us for a while. He's dancing, at the moment…"

Blaine looked troubled. "Why?"

The three of them shrugged, but Thumper looked like he wanted to say something. He remained quiet though, and Blaine sighed.

"Well…please extend the invitation to him…"

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Cinnamon asked.

"Watch the show, of course."

^.^

"It's so good to see you!" Cinnamon pulled Blaine into a hug as soon as she was back in her street clothes.

Blaine grinned, shaking his head. "I missed you guys so much."

They started towards the coffee shop, scattered conversation between them. They didn't want to talk about their lives until they were sitting.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" a voice called, and the four of them turned, spotting Snaps racing after them.

"Snaps!" Blaine's eyes lit up and they embraced.

"Sorry I wasn't around earlier." He grinned, holding Blaine for just a second too long.

The others shifted awkwardly, and when Snaps released him, he glared at them. The week after Blaine had left, Snaps had fallen into a deep hole of depression. He didn't talk to anyone much, just dancing and going home. He missed Blaine so much – he was more in love with him than everyone thought.

"It's okay…I'm glad you're here." Blaine grinned.

Snaps joined their walk, and Thumper patted him on the back sympathetically. Even though they had all figured it out, Thumper was the only one who really knew the full story.

They reached the coffee shop in silence, ordering and waiting for their drinks.

"So…Bambi…" Cinnamon started, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, no. I'm going last. I want to hear your stories!"

Kandy snorted. "We don't _have_ stories."

"It's been three months! Something _has_ to have happened." Blaine said, looking around the table expectantly.

They all exchanged glances, shrugging.

"Honestly, nothing has happened. Avalon hasn't even hired any new dancers." Thumper shrugged. "What about you and that Kurt guy?"

Blaine's eyes lit up, and he started talking excitedly, not noticing how Straps frowned, and glared down at the table, his whole body slumping in defeat.

"So, is he your Faline?" Thumper asked excitedly when Blaine took a breath.

"My what?" Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Your Faline." Thumper said, as if he should know what that would mean. When Blaine shrugged, he tried to explain further. "You know. Thumper, and Bambi…Kurt's your Faline!"

"Oh…" Blaine blushed. "No. No he's not my Faline."

Cinnamon grinned at him.

"He _is_!" she teased, watching as his blush deepened.

"Well, maybe." Blaine gave in with a smile. "But if he is, he doesn't know it yet." Blaine went silent for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't even think he likes me."

"Who wouldn't like you?" Snaps spoke up, and the table went silent.

Blaine stared at him for a second, before smiling. "Thanks, Snaps."

^.^

When Blaine returned home a few hours later, in the early morning of the next day, Derek and Ian were gone, and Kurt was curled up on the couch with all the lights off, watching a movie.

"Hey…" Kurt said softly, his voice floating through the darkness.

Blaine was surprised. It was close to two in the morning.

"What are you still doing up?" Blaine asked gently, sinking onto the couch next to him.

Kurt shrugged. "It's a long weekend. I don't have to do anything tomorrow. Staying up late and watching movies sounded good."

"It sounds depressing." Blaine muttered, and crawled under the blanket with him.

Kurt stiffened – Blaine wasn't even touching him, but the familiar twinge under his skin of actually being with someone – of feeling like he was meant to be pressed up against another person was overwhelming.

He actually inched closer, blushing when Blaine gave him a sideways look.

"How did your time at the club go?" he asked softly, and Blaine's face immediately broke out into a grin.

Kurt listened as he recounted stories – the grin never leaving his face as he explained his co-workers – their personalities and what Blaine loved about them, and the memories that came with them.

Kurt's eyes raked Blaine's features – and Kurt suddenly found himself experiencing that stupid feeling – the light headed, absolute admiration and love for this one person. Wanting to be the person they called when they were upset, and being the arms they cried into when nothing went right.

But he wasn't sure he wanted that feeling. He couldn't go through it again – the betrayal and loss he felt.

It was too much to deal with – too much to focus on.

If something went wrong, and Blaine walked out, he'd be left without a James.

Career before Relationship.

It had to be like that.

It had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt didn't want to be in love with Blaine.

It was too distracting. Even with something as trivial as watching a movie. They'd met up in the lounge room at five with snacks and drinks - a pile of movies awaiting them.

But Kurt couldn't concentrate. He found himself constantly staring at Blaine, especially when he swallowed. What he'd give to run his mouth over his jaw, down his neck…

Kurt immediately glanced at the TV.

Those weren't the best thoughts to be having right now.

Not when they were half cuddled together under a blanket.

And especially not with Blaine being his co-worker... his co-worker/love interest, who just so happened to be an important part of his play. After three months of rehearsals, that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

He had to talk to him, to tell him the truth, no matter what might happen. It was better to do it now, then in six months when he couldn't help himself, and Blaine could walk out. Kurt sighed, and Blaine glanced over from where he was sitting, sneaking glances at Kurt when he thought the other man wouldn't notice.

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Mm?" Blaine mumbled.

"Can I tell you a story? I promise it's relevant…"

Blaine nodded curiously, pausing the movie and turning to face Kurt.

"Back when I first left high school, I had these dreams to become a performer. So…I graduated and got accepted into this place at Lima…"

Blaine nodded, listening intently.

"I was learning for a few years, when this talent scout came to the school, looking for people. He found me, and he took me to England. We performed on the West End together, and I fell in love with him." He sighed, glancing at his fingers, the ceiling, the floor – anything that wasn't Blaine. "We were together, as boyfriends in England, and when the production ended, I had these big dreams to settle down somewhere and get married."

"What happened?" Blaine prompted, when Kurt didn't speak.

"He had different views. Apparently…he was under the impression I was only around for…for sex." He said softly. "And that as soon as the show ended, so did we. He left right after the after-party and I haven't seen him since. He didn't answer his phone, and he'd moved. I was…his seasonal boyfriend."

Kurt swallowed hard, and Blaine didn't want to interrupt this time. His eyebrows were furrowed in shock and disbelief.

"So I married my work, and I came to New York to forget about him…I promised myself I wouldn't ever fall in love again. That I wouldn't get myself into that position…." He paused. "But I did. I fell in love." He glanced up at Blaine. "With you."

Blaine's mouth fell open, and Kurt shook his head.

"But…Blaine…I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I'm sorry I'm in love with you…and-"

Blaine's lips were suddenly on Kurt's, and Kurt reared back in shock. Blaine blushed.

"Sorry!" he whispered. "That works better in movies."

Kurt shuffled backwards, his fingers held to his lips.

"No…Blaine…I just…I'm sorry." Kurt sighed, looking away. "I mean…I really like you."

"I like you too!" Blaine said earnestly, but Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I can't! You're…what if we break up?" Kurt said softly. "What's going to happen to my play?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's…it's different, Kurt. I mean…it's just like when I was stripping." Kurt made a face, and Blaine chuckled in spite of himself. "That's not what I meant. It's like…whenever we had to go and seduce someone…or give them a lap-dance, it didn't matter who they were, because it was all professional. So…while we're performing and rehearsing…we'll be completely professional."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered. "I…I know you…mean well…"

"Kurt…please…" Blaine pressed another kiss to his lips, but this time Kurt didn't protest. "Can we…can we just try? And if it doesn't work…we can…we can break up on good terms…and be friends…" he grinned brightly. "I promise that I won't walk out on the show – I'm not that guy."

"Blaine…"

Blaine took a breath and moved back. "I'm sorry…"

Kurt shook his head, blushing and glaring at the ground. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want us to break up. That's…that's why I don't want to try this…because I don't want to get hurt again."

Blaine didn't know how to react to that. He froze for a minute or so, then crushed the other man to his chest gently, hugging him as tightly as he dared. "I'd never hurt you, Kurt. You're too special."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I'm still not sure I'm ready for this." he murmured into Blaine's shoulder, clinging to him.

"We'll take it slow." Blaine promised.

^.^

Derek and Ian arrived home to find them fast asleep on the couch, curled contentedly in each other's arms, title screen of the movie playing, forgotten in the background.

They exchanged glances, smiling slightly as they tiptoed past them, switching the TV off, and pulling a blanket up over them.

"I believe that's twenty bucks." Derek whispered, and Ian rolled his eyes, fishing in his wallet for the cash.

Blaine stirred gently, his arms curling around Kurt's waist tighter. Kurt hummed appreciatively, snuggling further, before his eyes opened slowly. Derek and Ian stared at him with knowing grins, and he went scarlet.

"Oh." He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "Morning."

Derek grinned. "Friendly, are we?"

Kurt turned his head, glancing up at Blaine – who was still asleep – and smiling sheepishly. "He's perfect."

Ian hesitated. "And you're sure this is okay?"

Kurt gave the tiniest shake of his head. "No…" he whispered. "I'm worried, and I'm hesitant…but he seems genuine, and I think…" he took a deep breath. "We'll work it out."

Ian nodded. He trusted Kurt and he trusted his judgement – so as long as Kurt was happy, so was he. Derek was almost ecstatic, perching on another couch and grinning eagerly.

"How did it happen? Was it you or him?" he asked.

Kurt sat up, and Blaine made a small whine of protest, but didn't wake up. Kurt sat in front of him, a hand on his sleep-warm torso as the boy rolled onto his back.

"It was me." Kurt started. "I had to…tell him, like you said." They both nodded. "And I did, and I told him my concerns…and he didn't care. He said he liked me and he kissed me…" Kurt blushed at that. "And tried to reassure me…"

"And then?" Derek was beaming.

Kurt laughed. "And then he hugged me and we talked about everything – what could go wrong, why it could go wrong…and then he told me all that could go right, and why it would go right…and then he asked me out properly…"

"And you said yes?" Ian prompted.

"Obviously." Came a sleepy voice from behind Kurt, and the three men laughed.

Blaine sat up – his hair a mess of curls and flaking gel – a goofy, sleepy grin on his face.

Kurt automatically scooted closer to him, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"I promise." He looked at Derek and Ian. "That I won't hurt him – and I promise that no matter what happens, this play is going to be amazing."

Kurt laughed, turning his head and pressing his lips against Blaine's jaw.

"We believe you." Derek said, speaking for Ian as well. "And thank _god_ you're here. I was beginning to think Kurt was serious when he said he'd never love again."

Kurt blushed. "Shut up."

Blaine just grinned, tightening his grip.

"I'm glad I'm here too."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rating: Here is where the smut is. But it's not graphic.**_

* * *

Rehearsals seemed to fly after that.

Every day, Kurt was happy and exuberant, directing the play and being happy with their progress at the end of each rehearsal. He and Blaine would return home and spend the evening in each other's arms.

By the third night of them being together, Blaine started sleeping Kurt's bed. Them as a couple was almost sickening – but nobody complained.

In terms of them as a couple, there were no fights.

At rehearsal, Blaine was simply an actor. He listened to Kurt and didn't argue, and desperately tried not to initiate any of the groping that Kurt seemed so fond of when they passed each other.

It was three months later, that the 'L' word came out.

"I love you…" Blaine said softly, his eyes on the floor.

"I love you too!" Kurt exclaimed, exhaling.

Blaine's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"Kurt, that's not your line." Ian commented from the audience, frowning.

Kurt was watching Blaine shyly, a small grin on his face.

Derek chuckled. "Ian, I'm pretty sure Kurt wrote the script."

Blaine rushed forward with a wide grin, enveloping him in a hug. The ensemble gave a giant 'aww', and Derek called for a two minute break. Blaine had wanted to say it so bad – he wanted to express his love for Kurt the moment they started going out – but he didn't want to overstep.

Kurt saying it first was the best thing ever.

"I love you." Blaine said, for real this time, peppering his lips with kisses. "I love you so much."

Kurt laughed, snuggling into him. "I love you too. I really do."

"Alright lovebirds. Back to professionalism." Ian called, and they parted with a small blush, only just realising what they just did.

"Okay, from the top!"

^.^

"We're going to get married someday, right?" Kurt asked quietly that afternoon, cuddled into Blaine's side. "You're not going to leave me once this play is done?"

Blaine grinned. "You want to marry me?"

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, nodding. "Not…now…but eventually."

Blaine ran a hand through the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, kissing the top of his head. "I want to marry you too."

He could feel Kurt's grin against his shoulder and the taller boy tilted his head to meet Blaine's lips.

"I love you." Blaine grinned, kissing him softly.

Kurt's nose wrinkled in delight, kissing him again. "I love you too."

They were silent, both watching the movie but not really paying attention – focusing on each other and their closeness, and how everything was perfect, slotting into place.

Kurt tilted his head again, and Blaine bent to kiss him, but Kurt just pulled him closer.

"I…think we should go upstairs." Kurt said softly, a pointed look in his eyes, and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Yeah?" he mumbled with a small smile, and Kurt nodded, pulling himself up before extending an arm to Blaine.

Blaine took it, his heart thudding. They hadn't been intimate with each other yet – it was just one more milestone they hadn't come across yet. When their kissing had gotten heated, Kurt had stopped them before it got serious – he wasn't ready to take that step again.

They moved as one, stripping each other of their clothes until they both lay beside each other, their breathing rough and their hearts thudding in their chests.

Blaine took his time preparing Kurt, slowly kissing his way down Kurt's chest.

They both were wary of each other, slow and considerate – watching facial expressions and constantly checking if the other was okay.

They moved together – with each other, almost a part of each other as they touched and kissed and finally made love – both of them more than ready and _wanting_ _more_.

It was special, and it was perfect, and it was more than any of them could've asked for – being close and breathing the same air, until they were both exhausted in the best way possible, wrapped in each other in the middle of the bed.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled sleepily, kissing Kurt's chest as he tightened his grip around Kurt's waist.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

So here it was.

Opening night.

At last, it had arrived.

Kurt was a mess. "Oh my god, I hate the script. The story is stupid! How the hell did you let me put this on? What are you-"

Blaine kissed him hard, pulling him close. "Calm down." He whispered.

Derek massaged Kurt's shoulders, laughing. "Listen to him – we would be pretty shitty directors if this was crap. Also, you wouldn't have gotten the funding if it was crap. So calm down."

Ian had his arms folded, grinning. "Everything is going to be perfect." He assured him.

Kurt tried to take a breath, nodding frantically.

"Is everyone here? Is everyone ready?" he was off, striding into the dressing rooms.

Blaine chuckled, following him. He was nervous as hell, but he was bottling it – he had to – for Kurt.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. _Gd luck xxx_ – _Cinnamon_

He laughed, running after Kurt. "The strippers say hi." He grinned, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"People are _here _already?" he didn't wait for an answer, running off to help someone with a costume.

_How many are outside?_ He texted her back.

_Tons. Pcked. Looks like full house and ppl are being turned away._

Blaine grinned, racing after Kurt to tell him. Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Blaine nodded, grinning. "It's going to be fabulous."

"What if they hate it?" he blanched, and Blaine sighed.

"Let him go. He'll be fine." Derek placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt came running past again, and Derek grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him into Ian, who passed him onto Blaine. Blaine held onto him tightly as Kurt tried to get away again.

"Blaine, I have to go check on the costumes!" he said, pushing at Blaine's shoulder as the other man tried to hug him. Laughing, Blaine kissed him hard, swallowing Kurt's protests.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined.

"Kurt, where's _your_ costume?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt blanched, glancing at his watch.

"Thirty minutes until the show starts and I'm not in costume!" he panicked, running back towards the dressing rooms.

Derek laughed, checking his own watch.

"Dear god he's insane." Ian laughed. "We'll introduce the play, then we're heading to our box seat. Good luck, Blaine. Tell Kurt the same."

Blaine laughed, nodding. "Thanks guys. We'll see you at intermission?"

"Indeed. Have fun!" Derek called as they left.

Blaine headed to the dressing rooms, where Kurt had just stepped out.

"We're going to do fine." He promised, and Kurt nodded, taking a breath before clapping loudly.

"Alright, places!" Kurt called. "We're on in ten. Bright smiles – good luck everyone!"

Blaine smiled indulgently, moving to his place. In ten minutes, the curtains would go up, and the show they'd been working on for _months_ would finally be seen.

Kurt blinked as the stage lights turned on, smiling as he double checked that every cast member was in their place. On the other side of the curtains, he could hear Ian and Derek introducing the play. He froze in place, waiting as the curtains twitched and finally began to open.

He took a deep breath.

_This was it._

^.^

"I think I'm going to faint." Kurt hissed during intermission.

"Relax." Blaine massaged his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We're doing _amazing_."

It was true. Nothing had gone wrong – everyone was perfectly in place, and they knew all the lines. Blaine was so impressed.

"Holy god…" Kurt breathed.

"We've got twenty minutes. Go get some water and calm the fuck down." Blaine laughed.

"It's fantastic. Spectacular. Amazing." Derek exclaimed.

"We're only halfway, and that was the easy half!" Kurt was almost hyperventilating.

Blaine grabbed his shoulders.

"Kurt, breathe." He reminded him gently. "It'll be fine."

"It's amazing!" Someone called from where the rest of the cast was relaxing. Kurt grinned over at them.

"Keep your voices down, the audience might hear you!"

Blaine laughed, pressing a bottle of water into Kurt's hand. "Take a drink, breathe, and calm down."

Kurt nodded at him, his eyes wide, and Ian laughed.

"Seriously, calm the fuck down. It's fine - it's fucking amazing - so you need to relax, and just roll with it, okay?"

Kurt exhaled quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay! I get it. I need to calm down." he repeated.

"Finally." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Five minutes to show time!" Ian called to the cast, checking his watch.

"Shit!"

^.^

The Strippers returned to their seats, still debriefing after the first act.

"His Faline is so handsome!" Kandy exclaimed.

"He's such a good writer, oh my god, this play is _terrific!"_ Thumper cried gleefully.

Snaps said nothing, sinking further into his seat and staring at the stage with narrowed eyes.

Cinnamon stole glances at Snaps - he'd been suspiciously quiet all night, and she was worried. He was switching between looking at Blaine adoringly, and glaring at Kurt, and Cinnamon _knew_ he was planning something...

She just didn't know what.

The second act flew by almost as quickly as the first. The strippers sat captivated, and waited outside afterwards for Blaine, still gushing about the play.

"Well done everyone!" Kurt called backstage, smiling as everyone congratulated each other. "Now, I want you to go home, rest up, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon to warm up and get ready for our second show!"

"Good night!" called different cast members as Kurt turned to talk to Blaine, Derek and Ian.

"The strippers are waiting outside." Blaine said softly, glancing at his phone. Kurt grinned at him.

"We'll meet you guys at home?" he told Derek and Ian. They traded glances, laughing.

"Sure."

"Don't wait up." Kurt said pointedly.

"Kinky." Derek grinned and the two boys blushed.

Derek and Ian left, and Kurt took a deep breath. They were the last ones to leave, and the janitor was ushering them out.

"Don't expect too many people. It's only the first night, after all." Kurt said softly, and Blaine smiled, kissing him softly before they separated.

Kurt pulled the door open first, taken aback when there was a large group of people waiting for him. They erupted into applause as Kurt and Blaine stepped out, thrusting their playbooks at them. It took them a few moments to move through the crowd until it was only the Strippers left.

Cinnamon immediately claimed Blaine in a bone gripping hug. "Oh my god, you sexy little man." She exclaimed, kissing him on both cheeks. "I am so proud of you."

She finally released him, and Blaine stepped back, only to be swept into Kandy's arms. Blaine laughed as the strippers passed him from person to person, until he came to a stumbling halt in Snaps' arms. The laughter of the strippers paused awkwardly, but Blaine just captured him in a hug before stepping away, reclaiming his position next to Kurt.

"Okay, guys, this is-"

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Snaps interrupted. Blaine frowned slightly before his expression cleared.

"Sure Snaps." he agreed softly.

The other strippers glanced at each other awkwardly, striking up a conversation with Kurt and praising him on the fantastic show.

"I...I want to tell you something." Snaps said softly. "But this...your show was amazing...really well written too. I'm proud of you."

Blaine blushed happily. "Thanks. Now...what did you want to say?"

Snaps sucked in a breath. "When you first came to the strip club...you were eighteen. Fresh out of school and looking for a fresh start."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip, not sure as to what Snaps was getting at.

"You came to New York, and you became a stripper with us...and I fell in love with you."

Blaine stopped. His mind actually stopped, his heart racing, paling slightly as he took a step back from Snaps.

"Uhm..." he breathed, his eyes flicking to Snaps. "I...Snaps...I..."

His mind raced to all the things that had happened between them. Snaps had initiated all of them - the touches, the subtle grinding when it was 'only for show' - the drunken kiss they shared one night at one of their parties. Suddenly it all made sense - falling into place and hitting Blaine like a wave of realization.

"Snaps...I..."

Snaps closed his eyes. "You don't love me." It wasn't a question.

"I'm...I'm with Kurt, Snaps." he whispered, eyes wide, glancing back to where Kurt was glancing at him curiously.

Snaps glanced up, frowning hard at him. "Right. Of course." he muttered, before turning and walking away.

"Snaps! Snaps, come back!" he called, but the young man didn't turn.

Cinnamon ran up to Blaine, frowning. "What...where did he go? What happened?"

"He...he told me he was in love with me." he said softly, walking back to the group.

"Oh..." Cinnamon whispered. "And you...you don't...?"

"I'm..." he sighed heavily, pulling Kurt forward and wrapping his arms around him. "With Kurt."

The strippers all exclaimed excitedly, congratulating the both of them - Snaps forgotten. Kurt grinned, pecking him on the cheek slightly.

"My baby's grown up." Avalon smiled from the back of the group, and they all turned to her with surprise.

"Avalon?"

"I only caught the end of the show - I had to work overtime tonight because some of my strippers decided to all take the night off." she teased, and they laughed guiltily. "You were beautiful, Bambi."

"As was your Faline." Thumper exclaimed, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Faline?" he quirked an eyebrow, and the strippers chuckled.

"I have to get back to the club, I just wanted to wish you all the best. Both of you." Avalon said with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Blaine gushed, wrapping her in a hug.

Kandy grinned, glancing around at them all.

"Coffee?"


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe this is our last week!" Kurt said excitedly.

"It's gone so fast." Blaine sighed.

"I can't believe my first show was on Broadway for a year and a half." Kurt laughed.

"You're quite something." Blaine pulled him into a hug, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. "I knew that from the start."

"Hmm, somehow I think it's the other way round. I knew _you_ were quite something from the start."

Blaine chuckled. "Whatever happened, I'm glad we found each other."

"Me too." Kurt grinned, kissing him.

^.^

"Mm, guys, life is good." Blaine stretched out on the couch, yawning contentedly.

Derek and Ian grinned at each other. "And why is that?"

"I'm in love. I'm onstage. I'm living the dream."

Derek laughed, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Blaine bit his lip, fidgeting with excitement. "Can I...can I tell you guys a secret? You can't tell Kurt."

They glanced at each other worriedly.

"Uhh...yeah..."

"I'm going to propose...on closing night." he grinned, chewing his lip.

Their eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Blaine sat up, frowning at them.

"I thought you'd be excited for us..." he pouted, narrowing his eyes at them. "What's going on guys?"

Derek looked down at his hands, and Ian jumped in.

"No, no, we are! It's just... Closing night's going to be a big deal for Kurt and..."

"And you proposing might steal the attention away from Kurt a little."

Blaine was taken aback. "Oh..."

"Like, we want you guys to get married!" Derek backtracked. "But...maybe the day after closing night? We'll go out and celebrate! You can do it then!"

Blaine nodded slightly. "Yeah. Okay. I'll do it then. You're right - Kurt does get stressed a bit."

Derek and Ian seemed to simultaneously let out a sigh of relief.

Blaine looked between them curiously.

"Do you two know something you're not telling me?"

"What? No, no-" Derek started.

"Yes." Ian blurted, cutting off Derek. "Kurt's... Kurt's family is coming to closing night, and he's supposed to be going out with them afterward. You proposing might make things awkward for him. Plus, there's a cast party after closing night, and it might be better if the cast only has to worry about saying good bye to each other, it might be awkward if they have to congratulate you two, as well as saying good bye."

Blaine was bewildered. "Oh...kay..."

Ian smiled triumphantly, and Derek smacked him on the shoulder lightly.

^.^

The cast were taking their final bows, and Kurt beamed at the audience, then at Blaine.

"Okay, okay." Kurt grinned into his microphone, attached to his ear. "I want to make a speech."

The cast paused, watching him as the applause died down.

"It's been a long...long run, and I am absolutely _honoured_ to have had this go on for as long as it did. I am thrilled that you've all come to watch, and I'd like to thank my family for providing the final funding, and I'd like to thank my amazing cast – _amazing_ cast, for being so patient with me, and being so talented and amazing. Each of them will go so far."

Kurt took a breath as another round of applause interrupted him, and he grinned.

"Finally, I'd like to thank my amazing, amazing boyfriend." He turned to Blaine, offering his arm. "Thank you so...so much, for being there for me, and being mine."

Blaine stepped into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you." Blaine said, and despite how quiet he said it, it was still picked up by the mic. They received a couple of 'awws.'

Kurt took another big breath.

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine frowned, glancing at the audience.

"I love you." He grinned confidently, a brief glance at the sound box. The lights dimmed, spot-lighting on them. "And over the past...two years, I have been forever glad that you..." he gave a small smile. "Auditioned, for this."

Blaine nodded, not entirely sure what he was getting at- and why, in front of this audience.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you, and I would...like to marry you." He said softly, dropping down on one knee and producing a box from his pocket. "Marry me?"

Blaine was stunned. "I..." his face broke into a huge grin, nodding as the applause started, louder than ever. "Of course. Yes. Of course!"

"Congratulations!" came two voices, both mic'd and in the wings.

Blaine turned to the two offenders – Derek and Ian – grinning like loons.

"You minxes!" he exclaimed as Kurt slid the ring onto his finger.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, eyes wide as he wrapped Blaine into a hug.

Blaine laughed. "They...I was going to..." he gushed. "I was going to propose tonight, as well...and they talked me out of it – they told me to wait..." he laughed.

Ian came out onto the stage, closely followed by Derek.

"Final bow guys." He laughed. "It's time we finish our last show."

^.^

"I can't believe you proposed." Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt. "I just..."

"I love you." Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine again.

"I can't believe you told Ian and Derek." Blaine laughed, spinning Kurt around. "I was going to propose to you tonight, but they talked me out of it...and I love you, and we're in love and getting married and we were going to propose to each other and you _have_ to see the ring." Kurt silenced him with another kiss.

"Come on guys, take your hands off each other for three seconds." One of the cast members called.

"Kinky." Derek inserted.

"We have to move to the after party, they're kicking us out." Ian called from where he was speaking to the janitor.

"Plus, it would be nice if we could actually _see_ our director while we're saying good bye to him."

Kurt grinned at his cast, taking Blaine's hand and stepping away from him.

"Okay guys, make sure you have everything, because we won't be back." He announced. "You have half an hour to get to the after party, see you guys soon!"

Blaine wrapped his arms back around Kurt as the cast started to disperse, nuzzling into his neck.

"Does that mean we have half an hour for cuddles?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt laughed, relaxing into him.

"Sadly, no. We have to make sure we haven't left anything behind, and make sure we're still at the after party before the half hour is up, or they'll start suspecting that we've been..." Kurt blushed, coughing as a couple of cast members walked past them. "Um..."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt softly before releasing him. "Go get your stuff." He ordered softly.

Kurt grinned, scampering off as Blaine swatted him on the ass. They moved around each other for a good fifteen minutes, checking each room carefully and thoroughly, before they met in the middle – satisfied they'd left nothing behind.

"Okay...cuddles?" Blaine grinned, but Kurt shook his head. "_Now,_ we need to change."

"And get rid of the make-up." Blaine laughed, handing Kurt the make-up wipes.

"Five minutes, then we have to leave or we'll be late."

^.^

The whole cast had beaten them to the after party. They walked through the door to a round of applause, and got swept into hugs. The next few hours blurred into a series of reminiscing, drinking, laughing, and occasional crying as everyone reflected on the last two years – and realised that they probably wouldn't see their cast members for a while.

Kurt finally found Blaine again, sometime near two in the morning. He nuzzled into his side, almost knocking Blaine off of his barstool.

"I love you, my wonderful fiancé." Kurt grinned.

"I love you too."

^.^

Three weeks after the show finished, Kurt found himself writing another play.

Derek and Ian were still all living in the same apartment – but they were busy directing other shows. Everyone had moved on and Blaine was keeping on top of things – holding up a singing gig in the city with a small band while Kurt was writing. He'd promised to write in a part for him, so Blaine was just making easy money while he waited.

"I think..." Blaine grinned, standing up and heading over to his fiancé. "That you should stop writing...and come cuddle me."

Kurt chuckled, swivelling around in his chair and facing Blaine. "Should I?"

"Mmhm." Blaine grinned slyly.

Kurt held out his arms, slumping down in the seat slightly. Blaine crawled into them, straddling his lap.

"Is cuddles all you wanted?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, kissing his chest through his shirt.

"Mm, maybe something else."

Kurt raised an eyebrow with a small grin. "First you're going to have to do something for me."

"Yeah...?"

"Dance for me...stripper."


End file.
